Mate of my Heart
by Casey525
Summary: Fed up with waiting for Inuyasha to figure out who his true mate is, his inner beast sets his sights on Rin, intent to claim her, whether his host agrees to it or not; especially when he knows the slightly eccentric girl, now woman, feels the same for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha watches Kagome from a distance as she helps Kaede with the gardening. Grandma Kaede had been helping teach both Kagome and Rin how to garden, weed and other such things one needs to be either a midwife or a priestess. Inuyasha smiles when Rin looks to him and waves. He sighs when she goes back to work. Thinking outloud but not too loud that anyone could hear him.

"Poor Rin. She wants reassurance she is doing something good. That someone is proud of her. Ever since Sesshomaru left her here she latched onto me. I guess it's because I look like my idiot ass of a brother in someways. Poor girl."

Inuyasha didn't realize that Miroku was walking towards him, hears every word. "What not into a little hero worship Inuyasha? Is it so bad she looks to you for guidance?"

Inuyasha whips his head around and looks at Miroku and groans. "Shut it monk."

"What? I didn't say anything but two simple questions. How is that bad?"

"Because it's you, and it's only going to heading one way with you."

"On the contrary Inuyasha. I think of Rin like family and so my mind is clear of all perverted thoughts. The only one I worry with her is the same I do with my two daughters. The men will be all over her when she is older."

Inuyasha silently agrees but he goes back to watching Kagome. His heart aches to have her near. Miroku looks at him. "Apparently you are not inclined to answer."

"Miroku there is nothing wrong with her wanting to spend time with me. I am her guardian. Her protector more than anything. I have to watch over her to make sure that she lives a good life or I get to have my heart ripped out by Sesshomaru. Plus I'd rather hero worship from Kagome. Not Rin."

Miroku shrugs. "I don't think you will be getting hero worship from Kagome. She is eighteen years old Inuyasha. So to start with she is grown up, another thing you gotta think is that she is use to seeing you fight. There will be no hero worshipping. Now worshipping in the bedroom may be another story."

"There isn't worshipping there either monk." Inuyasha snaps off, not even realizing what he really said.

"Well hello, trouble in the bedroom?" The monk leers at Inuyasha, with a playful smirk on his lips. Inuyasha growls softly and shoves him slightly.

"This is why I do not talk to you! You are just going to laugh. So why talk about it."

Miroku soon straightens up and brushes off his robes and stops smiling when he takes in his friend's sad look, especially when looking at the young miko.

"Your serious aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Of course I am. When have you known me to be funny? or to joke?"

"Too true. Now.. You and her...not at all?"

Inuyasha shakes his head. "I get her anything she wants, blankets. Trinkets. Whatever she desires. I have tried to hint, to initate the beginings of an intimate night and not a thing. She just rolls over and says she is tired. I know she works a lot Miroku. So do you, as does Sango. You both have three kids and another on the way, if your stories that you tell me against my will are true and any indication you two still have energy to make more kids."

"Wow Inuyasha. One I didn't know you were really listening to what I said. Two I'll talk to Sango and no one else. See if she can snoop around and hint to Kagome."

"Really?" Inuyasha's demeanor brightens slightly. Miroku chuckles and nods.

"Of course my friend. Now I must go before Sango uses her weapon on me. And here comes your little woshipper now." Miroku looks to where Rin is running towards them. Miroku whispers to Inuyasha, patting his shoulder. "Be kind to her Inuyasha. Be patient."

Inuyasha gets ready to make a comment back but Rin is already there and Miroku is walking away. He sighs and smiles at Rin's exuberance and happiness that radiates off of her. "Hey Rin, whatcha go there?"

"A bunch of herbs, that helpful for demons. I asked Lady Kaede and she said that I can make a pulpice and give to it to Lord Sesshomaru so if he needs to for his or Master Jaken's wounds. More so for Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't get wounds often unless he fights you. That's because you two are equally matched. Oh do you want me to make you want too? Or... Oh Kagome is probably making you one herself."

Inuyasha smiles and chuckles. "Easy kid. Take a breath. Thanks for the offer but your right Kagome is probably going to make me one. If she doesn't I'll come find ya."

Rin nods and waves bye running back to Kaede. Kagome steps forward and smiles kindly. "What was that about? Rin hanging on your every word again?"

Inuyasha shakes her head and laughs. "Jealous Kags?"

She just rolls her eyes. "Not even. Plus I know she is just hanging on you because you remind her of Sesshomaru."

Kagome kisses his cheek, not even noticing his look and turns her back heading to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stands their looking hurt.

"Well I was thinking the same thing briefly but for some reason that hurts to know that Rin only sees Sesshomaru when she looks at me. Especially when Kagome doesn't seem to want me near her." Inuyasha sighs and buries the feelings as he follows Kagome into the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two years passed. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Kagome was drawing further away from him. He tried everything. He even got advice from Sango, Shiori who moved into the village to be with Kohaku. Hell even asked his asshole of a brother when said man would come visit his ward. All their advice was great but it just didn't work. Kagome had mentioned wanting her own home because of Kaede having patients and people coming in for spirtual guiding.

So Inuyasha took it upon himself to yet again ask his friends and Sesshomaru for advice on the house. What all he would need, how many rooms and so much more. Kagome seemed happy at first. She happy to have a home. It made Inuyasha's heart soar to see her blinding smile and her hugging him. Then as quickly as the happiness came, it went.

Inuyasha sighs, sitting and watching Kagome as she works planting seeds. He debates with himself if he should seriously talk to her about why she is pulling away from him. He stands up and walks over to her. He kneels down beside her and stops her hands from digging. "Kagome. We need to talk."

Kagome jumps and looks at him, being lost in thought she sighs. "Okay but can't it wait. I am busy."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Not really no. Kagome you've been back here for over two years. I've tried everything to make you happy. I bought you all that you needed and wanted. I built this house with my hands, that made you happy for a little while but then nothing. I know I am not the most romantic man ever. It's either because of me being demon or the way I was raised, but damn it Kagome I love you."

"I know you love me Inuyasha." Her faint reply stops him from continuing briefly. He smiles. and touches her head lovingly.

"Then what is wrong? Is it the house? Where I chose to build it. Is it being here? Do you regret being here? In the feudal area? Is it me?"

"Inuyasha your being silly." She goes back to planting after she says that, as if that will keep him to stop asking questions.

"Is it me? Is it the fact that if you marry me, mate with me you may be looked at differently? Do you not want pups with me? What is it?" He knew he sounded pathetic and desperate but he had to know if it was him, that she truly changed from loving him or not.

Kagome turns, looking at him she smiles and giggles softly. "Oh Inuyasha your being overly worried. I'm fine. Just tired and still getting use to stuff. I also miss my family. I'll be fine."

"Kagome I need..."

"Inuyasha. I need to finish this. If you don't stop distracting me I'll 'IT' you till you pass out, then I'll have to drag you out of the crater then fix the dirt to plant again. Now go bother Miroku or something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are ye listening to me?" Kaede's tone made him jump and he turned to look at her. He rubs the back of his neck and he looks slightly sheepish.

"Sorry. What was that?"

"I need ye to go hunting for me. I am running out of fresh meat. I'd ask Miroku but Sango asked him to stay home. With four children I can understand why. Now get going before the storm hits."

Inuyasha nods and looks to where Kagome is. He realizes this is the first time they have been apart. Usually they go to the market to get food or Kohaku would do the hunting but Shiori is now pregnant with their first child so that isn't gonna happen. Inuyasha didn't blame him. If Kagome was pregnant with his pup he wouldn't care how many times Kaede yelled at him or anything else, he would have left.

Kagome isn't pregnant, Kohaku is grounded and Miroku is watching the kids, so Inuyasha is Kaede's only help. So now he has to go. He goes to Kagome and pulls her close. He goes in to kiss her but she dodges it. His lips landing on her cheek. Kaeded watches this with mild surprise. Inuyasha just whispers. "I'll be back late tonight. Please have Miroku or Sango walk you home."

Kagome waves him off and he sighs. He looks at Kaede and smiles kindly, whispers. "Come back safely Inuyasha."

"Feh." He storms out, his hair whipping about he can't spell anything but the winter coming. He bounds into the woods.

Kagome looks at Kaede. "Lady Kaede I am going to go find Rin okay?"

Kaede looks at Kagome strangely. She just nods as she watches the girl leave. She turns to the back of the hut and pulls the flap and their sits fifteen year old Rin reading a book. "Rin dear child do ye have any clue why Kagome would be looking for you?"

Rin smiles at her caretaker and shakes her head. "No Grandma Kaede. Do you want me to go tell her I was here the whole time?"

"Yes please would ye? Don't take too long and stay warm. As soon as ye do, come straight back."

Rin nods and slips on warmer kimono after Kaede leaves. Over the passed two years Rin had noticed Kagome sneaking off more and more. She knew it was none of her business so she didn't follow. Something in her gut told her to follow tonight though. She didn't know why but she did. Slipping her hood up she rushes passed Kaede, and tracks Kagome's by her foot prints.

"Where are you going Kagome? I mean if you are trying to hide something you aren't doing a good job at hiding your footprints." She whispers as she goes. She shivers slightly when the wind bites at her clothes.

She moves stealthly through the trees as she follows Kagome. Home? Rin scratches her head. "If Kagome was just heading home, why didn't she just tell Grandma Kaede that? Why lie and say she was leaving to find me?"

Rin moves closer to the large hut. Rin smiles briefly when she thinks of all the things Inuyasha has done to make Kagome's stay, move and transition here to this time easier for her. She blushes and whispers as she gradually gets closer. "If I had someone do that for me, I'd be so happy. I'd feel really loved."

She loves Kaede like a blood grandparent. She thinks of Sango as her mother at times. Miroku a crazy uncle, their kids her siblings. Shippo and the others as family too. Inuyasha. She rubs her chest where an ache is. She sighs. So many think she loves Sesshomaru. She smiles about her protector, her other guardian. She does love Sesshomaru, but she isn't in love with him.

She suddenly shakes her thoughts away to find out why Kagome lied. She gets closer to the home. Her smile still plays on her lips as she thinks of Inuyasha and peeks through torn flap. What she sees makes her gasp in shock. Then wave after wave of anger rushes through her.

There before her eyes, on the inside of the hut is Kagome yes. Bedding down with a male. Though she wouldn't have been upset but in embarrassed if it was Inuyasha, but it wasn't. It wasn't Inuyasha at all. Unless Inuyasha has tan skin, black hair, a gray tail and pointed ears. Her eyes widen when she realizes who it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Leaving with Koga and pregnant. Depressed, Inuyasha wants to the pain to end. First Kikyo, now Kagome. Rin watches from the sidelines. Seeing her lord, her father's brother suffer. She decides she can't take it. She decides she needs to show him life is worth living. That there is more to life then Kagome and Kikyo. That there is her.

"Koga!" She gasps out loudly. She steps back and spins around. Slamming into something hard and falling on her butt. She looks up and sees Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiles and kneels down in front of her. "Hey Rin. Kaede said you were out looking for Kagome in this weather. Are you crazy?"

"No? I mean no I'm not. Kagome told Kaede that she was looking for me. I was in my room at Kaede's. So I went to go find Kagome to let her know. She's in the hut."

Inuyasha smiles and nods. "Okay good. So you found her and made she was safe for me. Thanks Rin. Your a great friend."

Something broke in Rin. She was torn between running away before Inuyasha sees for himself what is going on, and or showing him how much of a liar Kagome is. To show that the older woman never really loved him like he deserved. She sighs knowing that the first part is cowardly, and the second part of her is making her think that out of jealousy. She looks at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha can you walk me back?" Hoping to atleast divert the issue a little longer. She refused to hurt Inuyasha by being the one to tell him what his one true love is doing.

He smiles and nods. "Sure thing. I just want to give Kagome a kiss and tell her I'll be right back. Also didn't you want to speak to Kagome?"

"I.. um.. maybe she is tired?"

"Don't be silly Rin. Come on." He grabs her hand and pulls her along. She gets a frantic look.

"Inuyasha wait! I have to tell you something!" Rin pulls on his hand with a death grip that he can't do anything but stop unless he really pulled and that might hurt her.

He looks at her and raises an eyebrow. "What's up Rin? Can't it wait? I haven't been away from Kagome this much. Only times I am are when I am hunting demons or Kagome goes to another village to help people. Other than that I am with her. I miss her."

"I know and I am sorry I gotta tell you something. It won't be easy to tell you or for you to understand."

He sighs and rubs his neck. "I know your crush on me Rin. I know it's also because of you missing the asshole. So I understand it's fine."

Rin shakes her head vigorously. "It's not that! Please Inuyasha, your my friend and I don't want to lie anymore."

"Lie anymore? What do you mean?"

Tears roll down her cheeks, she doesn't understand why she is crying but she is. Inuyasha panics. Rin looks back to the hut then to him. "Every time your out hunting during the winter, or your dealing with demons near the border to help the village and Lord Sesshomaru. I see Kagome leave. She takes off. I don't know where she goes. I never followed her till now. Please Inuyasha you have to believe me. What I just saw isn't something I wanted to see, nor am I lying to you. Please."

Inuyasha feels like brushing her off but realizing Rin never lies. Never hides behind any walls. She truly has become a close friend since before Kagome came back and after. Since she was ten, and now she is fifteen. Five years Rin has been nothing but kind, sweet, and considerate to his feelings.

He looks at her and she realizes he is gonna listen to her. She takes both his hands and whispers. "Your friend Inuyasha and I don't want to see you hurt, but.. Kagome.. she..she's seeing Koga."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Inuyasha let's it sink into his head. He shakes his head and tries to laugh but then, anger boils in his blood. He abruptly drops her hands and shoves her away. Storming passed her he goes to open the double curtains into their home. He stops hearing noises. Two seperate noises.

He feels his heart break as he pushes the curtains to the side and sees right their on their futon: Kagome ontop of Koga. Both naked as if not a care in the world, in a moment of passion. His heart breaks more hearing Kagome's cry of passion.

"Koga I love you."

"I love you too Kagome. My woman."

Inuyasha stands their silently listening to it. He wishes his body could move. He knows he should yell, scream. Hell unleash his demon. Something. Though nothing happens. He just stands their as he watches his miko. The love of his life mate with a full blooded wolf demon. He briefly notices Kagome's neck. He gives a soft strangled sound, a sob or a whine he can't tell when he notices at the juncture of her neck and shoulder is a bite mark. A mark that wasn't give by HIM.

His demon suddenly comes forth. His eyes bleeding red. His claws growing rapidly. His teeth become elongated and sharper. He starts to take a step forward. He scarcely hears yells as his mind becomes fuzzy.

"Inuyasha!?"

"Dog Breath? Shit! Kagome move.."

"Inuyasha wait.. I can explain..just let me.."

"Kagome he isn't listening to you. I'll stop him. Get out of the way I won't let you or my pup be in danger."

His demon talks within his mind, snarling. Inuyasha tries to reign in his anger. To control the demon. He is hurt and angry but he doesn't want to kill Koga. Well maybe he does, but he doesn't want to kill Kagome or the pup. No matter how angry he is he wouldn't do it. He'd hate himself forever if he did. He tries to calm down. The demon raging a war in his head as it tries to take control still.

-She betrayed us. She bedded. Mated a wolf. Not us. Pupped by a wolf. Kill. Kill them both-

'You sound like sounga that damn sword. I refuse to kill them. Yes she betrayed me, in a worse way then Kikyo but I won't hurt them. We have to calm down.'

-Kill! Kill!-

'No damn it. No we are not killing anyone.'

"Inuyasha!?" A different voice said. Inuyasha stops as if being controlled. He looks at Koga who is in a fighting stance, Kagome trying to stop them from fighting. Then he looks to the voice that called him. He looks at Rin. He looks at her with such angry eyes, but she can see passed those angry eyes to the saddness in them. Rin takes a step toward Inuyasha.

"Rin get away from him!" It was Koga that was saying it. He was ready to tackle Inuyasha thinking Rin needed protecting.

"No. I'll be fine." Rin says assuredly.

"Rin, I know Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me either when he turns full demon but he's really angry. I don't think I'll be able to stop him. Even with the subjugation beads. I don't think that will stop him." Kagome cries out to her, trying to reach for the fifteen year old foolish girl, whom Kagome believes has no clue what she is doing.

"I'll be fine. Out of everyone in this room. Inuyasha won't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt any of you all either. He's hurting. Can't you see he's hurting?"

Rin steps to Inuyasha and grabs his hands, not even wincing when his claws pierce her hands. She whispers softly enough for him to hear only her.

"Inuyasha. I know your angry. More than that I can see in your eyes your hurting. Your broken. Please you must stop. You won't hurt me Inuyasha no matter how much growl and snarl. I want to help you. Please let me."

-Light. Our light. Take us away.-

'Our light? What?'

Before his demon can respond he vanishes as quickly as he rose up. Inuyasha collapses to the ground. Rin collapses with him. His head against her shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. Koga drops his stance and looks at Kagome, then looks at Rin.

"How did she do that Kagome?" He whispers to his now mate. Kagome is speechless. She watches as Rin ever so gently runs her fingers through Inuyasha's hair as he sobs. She coos softly to him and looks at Kagome and Koga.

"So you two are mated? And having a pup?"

Kagome looked ashamed. Koga not so much. He looked smug and proud. Rin growls softly and if she wasn't holding Inuyasha she'd get up and punch him. She sighs. "Then leave. Go let Kaede know what is going on. I am staying here with him."

"Uh Rin are you sure that it's safe to be here alone? Maybe I should get Sango or Miroku?" Kagome hestitantly states. Rin narrows her eyes on the miko.

"Why so you could go tell them, what? That Inuyasha just snapped and you don't know why. That the beads weren't gonna work? So that they can prepare to kill him or something?"

"No of course not!" Kagome snaps. As she watches Rin tend to her now ex-love. She doesn't know how it got like this but she doesn't tell on this. She goes to grab Rin, but another hand latches around her wrist. She squeaks seeing that the hand belongs to Inuyasha.

"Just get out Kagome. Go tell Kaede your decision and then don't come back" He whispers in a broken voice. "Never come back."

"Inuyasha you can't just banish me from..." Kagome stares at him in surprise. "Of all the nerve the only one who can tell me is Kaede."

He slowly stands up and looks at her. A dead look in his eye. He nods. "Your right she is the high priestess. Let's go see what she says. Rin?"

Rin looks at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for being the only one honest with me."

Rin looks down, nodding. Ashamed that this happened to him. "Of course Inuyasha."

Without another word he grabs Kagome and picks her up, ignoring the protests from Koga and he rushes out of the hut. Koga makes chase and Rin shortly after follows. Realizing they are heading back to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rin stops outside of Kaede's and her's hut. She knows she should eve's drop, but she can't help it. She worries for Inuyasha's lack of stability. She doesn't know why he calmed for her, but she will take it as a good thing. So she listens.

Listes for any sign of anger, rage or a fight brewing.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome on her rear right at Kaede's feet. To say that the old miko was surprised was an understatement. She had never seen Inuyasha this rough with her. His roughness with her seemed to be to the point of being cruel. Kaede looks from Inuyasha down to Kagome. Then she startles slightly seeing a panting Koga standing in the door way. Koga growls softly.

"You had no right to take her from me mutt!"

Inuyasha just growls. "I had no right? You took her from me!"

"She chose to be with me. To bed down with me. To mate with me and have my pup!" Koga gloated happily. The wolf demon looking smug at the fact that he got what he always wanted.

Kaede looks at the tortured look on Inuyasha's face. "Will some tell me what ye all are yelling about?"

Inuyasha looks away silently, not able to even say the words that need to be said. Kagome looks away shamefully. Koga grins. "That's easy old woman. Kagome and I mated. We bedded down before at least for the last two and a half years, we just mated two nights ago. She is carrying my child. My pup."

Kaede's eyes widen. "Ye mated her? Ye defiled Kagome? She carries yer pup inside her?

Kaede all but shouts. "Ye raped her! Koga the wolf prince, ye swore to be good to humans and ye did this to her! You raped her!"

Koga looks like someone punched him. "Who do you think you are old woman? Thinking and accusing me of that!"

Koga starts to storm over to Kaede but Inuyasha is faster and stands in front of Kaede to protect her. Not trusting the wolf even a little bit.

Kagome whispers.. "No Kaede. I wanted to. I wanted to be with Koga."

Inuyasha whimpers and looks at Kagome. "You really did? I just hoped that maybe he did force you. That he.. I don't know.. something else. Anything but this."

"Inuyasha I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry." Kagome whispers brokenly. She slowly and steadily stands up and looks at Kaede but what she sees there is anger, and a lot of pain. Pain she caused.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? You what? Thought that I'd be okay about this? That I'd be okay if you were bedding down with Koga and getting pregnant with his child? Really Kagome? You are not a stupid woman! You knew this could destroy me!" He roars out loudly, raking his fingers through his hair.

Sango and Miroku rush to Kaede's hut. They stop seeing Rin standing outside and tears are in her eyes. Sango goes to the fifteen year old and whispers. "Sweetie? Rin what's going on? We could hear the yelling all the way to our hut. We had Kohaku watch the three young ones."

Rin wipes her tears. "I caught.. I saw.. Inuyasha is so upset. Come on.."

Rin pushes open the blankets and steps in, gasping at the scene. Kagome crying, sobbing loudly. Kaede crying silently. The old woman looks at Rin. Sango and Miroku look at the chaos. Sango rushes to Kagome, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha and Miroku glares at Inuyasha thinking he is the cause of this. Rin sees the looks at how Sango and Miroku were towards Inuyasha. She steps over to Kagome and looks at her.

"Kagome tell them the truth. Tell them why Inuyasha is angry. Why Koga is here! Tell the truth!"

Kagome cries harder, her body shaking as she clings to Sango now. Koga goes and stands by his mate. Inuyasha snarls more. He stands near Kaede still. His heart breaking when he sees two of his closest friends standing near the woman who broke him.

"Rin! Stop this. I am sure it was a misunderstanding. Now don't get involved. What have I told you about getting into adult conversation." Sango snaps.

Inuyasha nails grow again as his demon starts to come back. Sango protects Kagome as does Miroku and Koga. Rin just stands in shock that they would do this. That they would abandon their other friend. Rin looks at Kaede. She then stands by Inuyasha. "Fine Kagome be a spineless coward. Koga you like to boast. Tell them the truth. If you don't. I will."

Sango and Miroku get ready to yell at Rin, but Koga jumps in and smiles happily. Putting his arm around Kagome. "Sure thing kid. Me and Kagome are mated, and expected our first pup. She is a strong woman. She deserves a strong male. We have been together many times. Mostly when Inuyasha isn't around, or she is in the other village. I track her and we are together till she hits the boarder of the forest. Then I go, but it's all out in the open."

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku look at Kagome both in shock and anger. "You slept with Koga. You hurt Inuyasha?"

Miroku goes and stands by Inuyasha and Kaede. Sango is a little hesitant but she goes as well. Still sad but knows that Kagome was in the wrong. Sango whispers. "All that Inuyasha has done for you. Been beside you. Waited for you. Loved you even while you were gone. If you didn't come back for Inuyasha, did you come back for Koga then?"

Kagome nods slowly. "Yes. I am sorry. I know you are angry. All of you are. It's just.. I did love Inuyasha, but he.. he I can't. I can't handle his demon..."

Inuyasha felt his heart break into two. He felt like he wasn't himself anymore. He gets ready to apologize. Rin goes to say something to Kagome as well but Kaede is the one who stepped forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kaede looks at both Koga and Kagome. She shakes her head. Wiping her tears with her withered hands. She sighs. "I am so disappointed in ye Kagome. I never thought, not in a million years that ye would betray Inuyasha like this. Like this! My sister was no saint but she at least had a reason to do what she did. She was tricked. She was lied too. Ye were neither. Inuyasha bared his soul to ye. Hell his demon was subdued by ye. He waited for ye child. What do ye do..shoot him with a sharper arrow then my sister ever could. Now go. Since ye want to be with Koga here then go. Don't come back here for a long while."

All the while Kaede talked, Inuyasha was apologizing. Whining and sobbing. He had collapsed again to his knees. Rin went to him, wrapping her arms around him gently. Rubbing his back gently. Cooing softly. She watches as Koga picks up Kagome and sees her be taken out of the hut. Sango and Miroku drop next to Inuyasha. They seem at a loss on what to do with a devastated dog demon.

Rin whispers. "Grandma Kaede, please may I remove the beads of subjugation from his neck? Please...it can be one less reminder for him of her."

Kaede nods slowly, she gets ready to kneel down to do it. Rin whispers. "Let me do it. Miroku may I have one of your sacred sutras? If I wrap it around the necklace maybe I can use my spiritual powers to break it."

Miroku nods quickly and quickly hands her the sutra, she does as she says she will. She then concentrates. Whispering to Inuyasha. "I am going to break you free Inuyasha. Just give me a moment."

Her hand glows a lavender color and soon the sutra is the same color and the beads just fall apart. She gently rubs Inuyasha's neck as if he has a pain there from the years of it ripping him into the dirt. She looks at the rest of them. Then down at Inuyasha. Realizing that he is quietly snoring. She looks at Kaede. Kaede rubs her back slightly.

"Leave him be. Ye can go to bed Rin. I'll watch over him."

Rin nods slowly, standing and laying Inuyasha's head down gently. She looks at Miroku and Sango. They head to the entrance of Kaede's home. Rin follows them. "I am sorry I snapped at you two."

Sango looks down sadly. Miroku sighs and shakes his head. "We are sorry too. We thought.. well we thought differently. Not that we thought Inuyasha would lie, but maybe jump to conclusions."

Rin nods, looking back to Inuyasha. "He'll need his friends now. I hope losing those beads will help him cope a little better."

Sango and Miroku just nod as they walk out heading home to tell Kohaku and Shippo what happened, knowing that the kit fox will go find Kagome to find out if it's true or not. Rin hears Sango sobbing when the blankets close. She sighs. Thinking as she undoes her pony tail. 'Kagome didn't just hurt Inuyasha, she hurt us all.'

She pats Kaede gently and helps her clean up before heading to bed. She sits in bed and looks out her window till she feels sleep pull her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Rin gasps when she feels a shift in the bed. She quickly tries to sit up only to have something heavy lay over her. She blinks her eyes trying to get rid of the blurriness. When she wakes up more, her eyes take in the red robes, and silver hair. When she sees a pair of eyes they are melted gold with a slight tint of red in them. She lays still not saying a word.

-I won't hurt you woman-

Rin's eyes widen. His voice is a little darker, and distorted because of his longer fangs. She whispers in return to his statement. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

He chuckles softly and nuzzles her chest gently. Rin turns a slight red, not knowing if she should try to move or leave him where he is, so she still just lays their unmoving. Soon she gets her answers when she hears a soft growl come from the male above her who is slowly sniffing her.

-You woman are soft. I am HIS darker side. The side he tries to control. I come out when he is suffering, about to die. I don't know why I am out now, but I am. I only know I know where my light is. I go towards my light. The warmth-

Rin doesn't know if she should take that as a compliment or not. She blushes more and whispers. "Can I touch you? Or should I just lay here?"

He moves slightly giving her a little more room on her futon. He lays on his side but his head still rests on her left breast, as if to listen to her heart beat or her breathing. He smiles ever so slightly. -I won't hurt you. No one will hurt you now-

Rin simply nods at the weird conversation she is having with Inuyasha's demon side. She smiles as she slowly lifts her hand and runs her fingers through his hair. She goes to start to rub his ears. Soon he falls asleep against her.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up groggy as hell like he went fifty rounds against Naraku and his brother at once. He slowly blinks and looks at what is right in front of him. He sniffs. 'I'm in Kaede's. Good at least I didn't wake in Mine and Kago...in that hut.'

He nuzzles his head against very soft pillows. Till he hears a softly moan fill the room. He sits up quickly and turns his head and sees Rin still asleep. He sees that she is untouched or harmed. Then notices where his one hand was at, resting between her legs. He all but jumps away from her, though it does wake her. She turns and sees him scrambling to get up. She smiles slightly.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

"Morning. I..uh.. what happened?"

"You passed out."

"In here..? I thought I fell asleep in the main entry area?"

Rin at this blushes and nods her hair covering her face slightly from his view, she whispers. "You did. I then got Kaede to bed and then I went to bed. Then around midnight or so you. Well your demon snuck into my room."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispers brokenly. Not able to look at her.

"No I'm not hurt. All he wanted was to lay with me. To talk to me. To seek warmth."

"Warmth? That's all?"

"Yep. Now let me go make us some breakfast. I am sure Kaede is already up. She has to leave to go the village a couple of miles away. I believe Miroku is going with. So I'll have to help Sango with the little ones. So if you need me."

Rin quickly stands up and starts to walk out, Inuyasha though grabs her hand and pulls her back. "Thanks Rin. For being a friend. That meets a lot to me."

"Your welcome Inuyasha." She smiles kindly. Squeezing his hands and then turns around, walking out. Inuyasha stands their briefly debating whether he really wants to go eat breakfast. He sighs. "It's the least I can do with her sticking by me."

Inuyasha runs his fingers through his hair and heads into the main room, he watches Rin help Kaede when the old woman comes back in from outside. When he realizes she was trying to carry wood. Inuyasha rushes over to help Kaede. He narrows his eyes slightly. "You should have told me Kaede. I would have gotten it."

"Ye worry about yourself now. I may be old but I still got strength in these bones." Kaede smirks slightly. She then gazes at Inuyasha and sighs.

"Inuyasha are ye alright?"

"Yeah great. Now if you don't need me I'll be going. I want to get as much hunting as I can before the first snow fall."

Rin runs up to him as he gets ready to leave. She grabs his sleeve. "What about breakfast?"

"Next time Rin. Alright?"

Rin just nods, not letting him see her sadness. She goes back to making the food. Her back to him. Inuyasha soon walks out. He peaks his head back in and looks at Kaede. "I am taking your other horse. I know you need one to travel today but I am taking the other one. Okay? Good. Thanks."

He walks about before Kaede can even give an answer. Then he is gone, the hooves of the horse is all they hear as he gets further and further away. Rin finishes the breakfast and she eats silently. Kaede touches her hand to get her attention.

"Yes Grandma Kaede?"

"While I am gone, will you watch over him child?" Kaede asks kindly. Rin nods happily and smiles. She goes back to eating then giggles.

"I'll watch over him even if he doesn't want me too. Don't worry about him. He'll be better soon. He's just gotta deal with this on his own."

Kaede nods and smiles. "Yes he does. Now hurry up, ye don't want to be late helping Sango. Plus ye must send Miroku to me, so he and I can leave."

Rin nods. "Yes Grandma Kaede."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Six months passed. Inuyasha was rarely seen. The only thing that kept Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Rin assured that he was alive is that their was constant fresh meat at their front doors. For both huts. The meat was skinned and seasoned. Ready for cooking. When winter hit, Rin wanted to go find Inuyasha but Kaede forbid it so she wouldn't freeze to death. So for those four months of winter she never heard from him.

Two months after that, when the snow melted and sun started to shine more she wanted to go with Sango and Miroku to find him but was told no because Kaede needed help around the village. Then Shiori went into labor and Rin had to help with the delivery.

Rin stretches and looks around her room. She gets it cleaned up, then when she is finished she heads to the kitchen to make food for her and Kaede. It's the same routine. Clean her room. Make breakfast, then gather herbs. She sighs after she makes breakfast. She eats silently, and when she is done she cleans the bowls up. She moves to the sitting room, straightening it up. She grabs her basket and sandals, heading out.

She steps outside and her eyes widen at what she sees. Lord Sesshomaru carrying an unconcious Inuyasha. He looks at Rin and nods. She rushes into the hut. "Grandma Kaede... Lord Sesshomaru is here and and he found Inuyasha!"

Kaede soon rushes out as fast as her age allows. She bows to Sesshomaru. "Thank you so much for finding him! We wanted to look for him but with the winter, then duties here."

Sesshomaru just did his typical 'hmm' noise and walks into the hut carrying his little brother. Rin following him happily. Kaede smiles seeing how happy Rin is. She follows after them. She moves to get some stuff to tend to Inuyasha. Both women's eyes widen seeing the condition he is in. He looked like he got mauled be a few thousand demons.

"Chichue what happened?" Rin states softly as she easily starts to undo Inuyasha's outer fire rat robe. Sesshomaru is silent briefly.

"If you mean why he looks like this. It wasn't me Rin. He was unstable. Unsteady. He was stumbling as he walked. I was on my way here to see you. Then I came upon him. He saw me, got angry for no reason. The only thing I mentioned is how he and his woman were doing.. then he attacked."

He notices when he is finished that Rin was wincing, he looks to the old miko who had a mixture of emotions written all over her face. One of shock and of sadness, the last was confusion. "What is it old woman?"

"I didn't know you'd speak that much. Also Rin called you Chichue.. you know that means father correct?"

Sesshomaru lifts his lips up slightly and nods. "I would assume so. Since that is what I called my own father before his death. Now will someone tell me why my brother was being more foolish then usual."

Rin slowly starts to take the inner layer of the top of his kimono off. She then wrings her hands together. "He and Kagome are no longer together. Apparently she came to this time. To mate with a full blooded demon. She is with said demon's child. Inuyasha didn't know. He came upon them in the home he built for them."

"I see. Rin come we must talk."

He nods to Kaede. Rin looks at Kaede then to Inuyasha. She smiles. "No worries we will talk when you come back."

Rin nods and follows her lord out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Once they get to the forest, Sesshomaru stops and turns to Rin. She stops abruptly so she doesn't run into Sesshomaru's back and when she looks up she can see he is clearly upset. "Chichue?"

"What happened to Inuyasha and that Miko?"

Rin looks down sadly. "I don't really know."

"Rin? I know there is something you aren't telling me."

Rin sighs and sits down against a tree. She looks down at her hands. Sesshomaru goes over to her and stares at her, trying to wait patiently for her to talk. "Rin?"

When she looks up at him, he sees anger, and sadness shining in her eyes. "I really don't know. I know that when Kagome came back two years ago, when I was thirteen she and Inuyasha were together. He had said to Miroku that he wanted to give Kagome time to get use to being here permanently. Then after it seemed like she was. He tried..he really tried to woo her. She wanted a house, he built a house for her. He got everyone's input on the house. What it needed and such."

Rin looks away, then looks back at Sesshomaru shaking her head in sadness. "Kagome had been acting strange after Koga came to visit a year after she got use to being here. He had said he didn't know she came back. Then after that he left after saying congratulations to them too. I think it was so Inuyasha let his guard down. Which he did. Kagome then would sneak off whenever Inuyasha wasn't around hunting for fresh meat, or demons to kill. She'd leave."

"I see, and how did Inuyasha find out?" Sesshomaru demands almost immediately. Rin looks down and tears can't be stopped she chokes on a sob.

"She told Kaede after Inuyasha left to get us stocked up for winter, that she was gonna go looking for me so I wasn't in the bad weather. Chichue.. I was in my room. Kaede knew I was. I told Grandma Kaede I was gonna go find Kagome to tell her I was in my back room and that she should head home or come back with us. Since I knew Inuyasha would bring the food to us he then could I would assume walk her to their home. Well I followed her. I tracked as you taught me. I tracked her. I tracked her.."

Sesshomaru kneels down and sighs, running his fingers through her hair. "Where did you find her at Rin?"

"I tracked her back to their house. I then was gonna go knock on the door and let her know I was fine. I went to the door and that is when I heard. I heard those funny sounds. I heard them mating. I heard Kagome mating with Koga. I then backed up and went to leave. I ran into Inuyasha I tried to pull him away but he wanted to see Kagome..so he saw everything. Heard everything. The confession. She confessed that she wanted to be with Koga. That she was carrying Koga's pup. Well Koga announced it I believe, but Kagome didn't deny it. I know it's not Inuyasha's. They never were intimate. Chichue what do we do now?"

Sesshomaru sighs and rubs his temple. He never does anything remotely human except around Rin. He looks at her and smiles. "Well he has his friends yes? The old woman? and you? Right?"

Rin nods slowly. "Well yes, though Miroku and Sango were ready and willing to go against Inuyasha to protect Kagome against his demon. Till I told them why Inuyasha was mad, and losing control."

"I see. I am guessing Kagome released the beads from him then?"

"No that was me. He doesn't need to be tied down chichue. He, and his demon can be reasoned with."

"Not with what I saw he can't. His demon lashed out at me. As soon as I asked. I now understand why but, he lost control. Anyways he is back with the old miko. She can tend to him."

"She is trying to find another miko in the neighboring village that would be help watch over both villages. I have a spiritual gift but I don't wish to use it too much. Either way I have a question chichue?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Inuyasha right after everything fell apart for him. We. Kaede and myself let him sleep in the main area room. I got woken up in the middle of the night by him. He was sleeping on me. He was nuzzling me and had his head on my chest. He kept talking as if he was drugged. His demon was out because his claws were longer and his teeth were too. He kept saying he wanted to be warm, to be by the light. His light."

Rin realized right after she said that, that was a mistake to even ask him. Sesshomaru quickly stood and started to walk with quick and determined steps back towards the village straight for Kaede's house. Rin leaps up and chases after him. To stop him from doing something completely unnecessary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Chichue! Chichue stop! He didn't do anything!"

Rin runs after him. She pulls on his kimono, hell even debates whether she should pull on his tail at this point. Anything to keep Inuyasha from being skewered by his half brother's claws. She pants and pulls trying to get her 'father' to stop. She finally runs as fast as she can and stands in front of him and puts her hands on his chest.

"Stop Chichue! Why did he call me his light!? He told me he would protect me, that he wouldn't hurt me. That I was safe from him. Please..stop!"

Rin refuses to tell him that she found Inuyasha's hand between her legs accidently. She knows if she said that he'd lose it and destroy Inuyasha, maybe the whole village.

Rin sighs in relief when Sesshomaru stops. She falls back on her butt and looks up at him. "He didn't do anything Chichue. I swear on my life. See me? I am in one piece. From what everyone said in the village, Inuyasha is destructive when his demon is out, but the times that his demon took over. When the demon took over he didn't hurt me. He calmed around me. Do you know why?"

Sesshomaru feigns indifference towards the question. Rin glares at him. "You know, don't you? You know what he was talking about with the warmth, and the light. Why he won't hurt me? Tell me chichue I deserve to know."

Sesshomaru growls softly. "I know nothing. Just rambling from a uncouthed let me walk you back. Next time I come, he better have stayed calm and I'll be bringing my future mate here. I can't help he is a half breed, but I want him to be a calmer one. Understand?"

"Yes chichue."

They slowly make their way back to Kaede's hut, and she steps inside and looks to see Inuyasha trying to get up. She rushes over seeing the demon try to take over again. Rin runs over and pushes him back down. She can feel two sets of eyes on her.

One being Kaede's. Who is in shock that Rin just ran to Inuyasha when he is like this, without fear of his claws or fangs. The other is Sesshomaru, he flexes his claws at the ready in case Rin does need protecting, but he doesn't move as he watches Rin push Inuyasha back down.

Rin coos to him and whispers. "It's alright Inuyasha. You must calm down please. For Kaede?"

Inuyasha keeps thrashing. She sighs and whispers. "Well what about for Sesshomaru? I mean he is your brother right? Don't want to see him get angry. I hate when he is angry."

The demon seems to get angrier. As if the mention of Sesshomaru makes him angry. She cries out when Inuyasha's claws scratch her wrist accidently. Sesshomaru rushes to get closer, but Rin looks at him. "Chichue stay back. I'll deal with this please."

"Rin he is out of control. You shouldn't have taken off those beads."

"He is right child. Ye shouldn't have done that. At least not until he learns to cope with his loss."

Rin growls. "He can't cope when you all are doubting him, kicking him when he's already down. So please shut up."

She doesn't think of the reprecussions of snapping at her two caretakers, she just focus's on Inuyasha. "Alright if you won't calm for Kaede, or for chichue. How about you do it for me? Please Inuyasha? You swore to me you wouldn't hurt me. You scratched me. It's not deep but their is blood and it may scare. Please calm before it gets worse."

Inuyasha's body stops thrashing. Rin smiles and gently runs her fingers through his hair. Suddenly a hand clamps around her wrist like it did before. She looks into the red eyes. He brings her wrist close to his mouth. Her eyes widen as she watches him intently. She let's her eyes flicker to her chichue who looks like he is ready to kill Inuyasha. Then they move to the very silent Kaede.

Her eyes immediately go back to Inuyasha, when she feels his tongue run over her cut. She hisses quietly from the sting but then feels nothing but a tingle against it. She uses her other hand to gently run her fingers through his hair still. She whispers. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

-Healing you-

"Why? It's not deep, nor is it a big cut. I'll be fine really."

-Hurt you. Promised not too. Must heal you woman. Protect you.-

"Okay I see. Just why did you attack Sesshomaru?" She whispers as she tries to ignore the tingles that are rushing through her, and to keep the blush off her face.

-Fought him. Mentioned her. The one that betrayed us. He got angry, let me out. He is always angry-

"Is there a way he won't be angry, or sad?" Rin slowly sits on the bed with him. Ignoring Sesshomaru's growl of warning. She continues her ministrations of her fingers going through his hair. Inuyasha stops licking the cut now that it is healed but he sniffs her wrist. He sits up abruptly to sniff her neck and chest. Kaede gasps, Sesshomaru starts to move forward. His eyes bleeding red. Rin stuck between them.

"Let her go demon. Let my daughter go."

-Won't hurt her. She smells different. Never smelled it before. I like it-

Inuyasha continues to sniff. Rin giggles and whispers. "About making him not angry and sad, what can I do?"

-Be you. You are our light. Our warmth. We like you. You don't betray us. Not like her. He doesn't know what you are.-

Rin gets ready to say something but Inuyasha blinks his eyes and he now returns to normal. He sees Rin stroking his cheek as she had finished running her fingers through his hair. He musters up a small smile. "Rin? What's? How did you get here?"

She giggles and shakes her head. "Your at Kaede's. Your demon took control. Before you panic no one was hurt. Other than yourself. You decided to attack Sesshomaru. Can you sit up?"

Inuyasha takes it all in and nods. He sits up and nods to Sesshomaru who has no expression. Kaede looks relieved and nods. Inuyasha looks back at Rin. "Thanks are in order again Rin. You somehow calm him. I don't get it."

Rin just shrugs. Inuyasha stands up and stretches. "Well I am done drinking sake again. I have something to take care of."

He looks at Rin, Sesshomaru and Kaede. "I'm sorry. I know that I've been out of it for awhile. I know that you all have also been worried. Don't be. I am slowly getting over it. It takes time. I just have decided to never fall in love again. Kaede, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

He turns, walks out. Rin stands their in surprise. She then looks at her father, and whispers. "That was not nothing."

Before she can say anything else. She hears Inuyasha call out to her. "Hey Rin, you coming?!"

Sesshomaru shakes his head. "The half breed is broken. He needs to be shown the way. That their is life after her. Show him the way my daughter. Be his warmth and light. Like you were to me. Show him the better way."

He watches Rin rush out to go with his brother. He then turns to the Kaede and sighs. "I must go. Old Miko. You have done well with Rin. You have my gratitude. She knows I'll be back next month with my future mate. Until then."

Sesshomaru walks out and soon he turns into a ball of light. Vanishing from everyone's sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rin runs to catch up with Inuyasha. She looks to him. "So where are we going Inuyasha?"

"Back to the house. I have some things to clean up." Inuyasha grumbles softly. He takes her hand and her heart beats faster.

"Inuyasha why? What happened?" Rin whispers softly as she follows him as they take the path to the hut. Once they get there she doesn't see anything different on the outside other than the garden is well taken care of. She looks at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

He doesn't say anything he just let's go of her hand and goes into the house. She hears crashes and things breaking. She sighs and goes inside. The inside of the hut is destroyed. She watches from the entry way as he is fixing the mess. She raises an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha who's been tending to the garden?"

"I have."

"Inuyasha why are you cleaning this place?"

Inuyasha looks shifty and then continues to clean. Rin losing patience and feeling a sliver of dread snake it's way into her gut. She goes to grab his arm but he moves away and mumbles. "She may come back soon. She will be mad I lost it and made a mess."

Rin's eyes go huge. "Inuyasha? Do you mean Kagome?"

He nods and smiles. Though when he looks at her, she can see desperation and sadness. A broken look in his eyes. Rin shakes her head and takes the broken pieces of a pot from him, tossing them to the side. She shakes her head again when he grabs his hands. "Inuyasha she isn't coming back."

"She may!"

"No she won't. I know this, and I know deep down, you know this!"

"Rin she will be back, she has to come back!"

"Inuyasha..She fell in love with Koga. She isn't coming back. She is in love with the wolf. She is pregnant with HIS kid."

Inuyasha snarls loudly and shoves Rin hard against the hut wall, she stumbles to the ground but she continues to talk as he stalks around like a caged animal.

"You know I am not lying Inuyasha. You know I won't lie to you. So does your demon. I won't lie to either of you. She isn't coming back. Kagome wasn't who we all thought she was. She wasn't loyal. Honest or kind. She cheated on you. Mated another. Pregnant with another's baby! Snap out of it!"

Inuyasha grabs Rin by the throat, pulling her up and snarling in her face. The demon trying to take control. Inuyasha snarls. Rin's eyes widen realizing it wasn't Inuyasha, nor his demon. Something darker than his demon is controlling him. Rin whimpers as Inuyasha's claws dig into her throat. "Inu.."

She claws at his hand with her own. She kicks out with her legs as hard as she can, and he let's go. She gasps for air as she falls to the ground. She looks at him and whispers as she touches her throat. When she removes her fingers their is blood on them. She looks at him. "Inuyasha. You will listen to me. Listen to my voice alright. She isn't worth acting like this. She isn't worth your anger, your sadness. This depression. I have seen much while traveling with Sesshomaru and living in the village. You are a good man. A good demon too. Snap the hell out of it then. Come back to your warmth and your light."

"Rin?" A raspy voice states. He grips his head and Rin watches him not understanding the war rushing through his head. "I am sorry Rin. Please. Help me."

His demon screams at him to take control. Inuyasha sobs uncontrollably inwardly and outwardly, all he feels is Rin moving to him and hugging him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

-Listen to the woman! The miko is not worth it-

'She was my world. She loved me'

-Not enough apparently. We do have a woman to love us-

'Not anymore. We are alone. First Kikyo. Now Kagome.'

-We have a woman you fool. She likes us. Likes ME-

'Sango is married and we are feared by everyone else. So what woman?'

-Not thinking clearly. We smell her every day. She stands beside us always. She likes ME. She knows Me. Calms us. Maybe loves us!-

'Rin?'

-Yes! Our warmth. Our light-

'Absolutely not! She is only fifteen! Plus she loves Sesshomaru. She is in love with Sesshomaru!'

-She is our light. Our warmth. OUR home. Doesn't love the full blooded demon-

"You are a dumber than me then. She has ALWAYS loved Sesshomaru. I will always be second to any woman I care for'

-Ahh so you care for her!- The demon sounds excited and happy suddenly. As if he was jumping around in happiness.

'Yes I care for her. She's my friend' Inuyasha sounds resigned to answer but he does none the this will only fuel the demon more.

-She is beautiful! You must have noticed. Beautiful, round birthing hips. Nice breasts for pups!-

'Oh kami stop! Yes Rin is beautiful. I haven't looked at her birthing hips or her round plump breasts for pups! Now shut up!'

-Yes! Yes you have we know you've seen her as she bathes alone. Watched over we have, you can lie to her. To anyone but me. Plus you said birthing hips and plump breasts!- He sounded smug now. Inuyasha surpresses a growl. He internally sighs.

'Fine. Your right I have watched her bath. To protect her like we both swore to do. You did it verbally. I did it silently. Other than when promising my asshole brother. So just because I have seen all she has to offer doesn't mean I am going to be doing a damn thing about it. Why should I? I am finally dealing emotionally and mentally with what Kagome dead. Why should I stick my heart and soul out on a plate for another woman to rip up?'

-She won't rip it up. We have smelled her. Her purity. Her want. Her need for US. She is the first not to look at us in disgust other than friends. The first to not look at us in disgust. The old miko's sister didn't want us the way we are. The other prefered you human, though she wouldn't say that. None want me too. Rin wants both. She like us!-

'You mean she likes us? She isn't like us'

-She IS like us. She human. Raised by demon. We part human and part demon but does not belong in either worlds. Nor does she. Humans, other than your friends look at her poorly. Demons think they above her. She has no home.-

'Fine! Fine! What do you want me to do?'

-Find out truth about her and Sesshomaru!-

'Fine now shut up'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Rin?" Inuyasha rasps again. He shakes his head and let's go of his hair. He blinks his eyes and they are going back to normal slowly as if the demon doesn't want to miss out on seeing Rin. He sighs and gently takes her hands in both of his. He sighs softly again, as he regains his breath. "I want to move on from Kagome. I want to move on from the pain. Will.. will you help me?"

Rin smiles and nods. He notices tears in her eyes. He looks panicked. "Why are you crying Rin?"

She giggles then and let's go of his one hand and wipes her tears away. "I know crying is a show of weakness. I know you hate weakness."

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Where did you hear that?"

"Um Kagome?"

He snorts and pulls her into his arms and against him. He wraps an arm around her gently and shakes his head. "Nah-uh. Tears aren't weak. Truthfully more people should cry then hold it all in. I mean look at me? It didn't help me to hold it in. Anyways..Tears show strength. True strength is in one's heart and soul. Not anything physical. I use to think it was physical and then when I realized it wasn't. I thought it Kagome was strong. I thought she was strong because she stood beside me, because she could fit in so well here. I thought she was brave and strong to leave her time to come here. To come here to be with me."

He snorts and looks down. "This whole time... this whole damn time she was here for him. I mean it explains why I smelt wolf all the time on her. I thought I was being paranoid. I wasn't. I feel like a fool."

Rin giggles. "Your not a fool. You trusted a woman you loved. A woman you thought loved you. It happens. Now what are you gonna do about it. Sit here forever and wallow in it. Or do something constructive with your anger and sorrow."

"Constructive? Like what?"

She stands up and puts her hands behind her back. She smiles more and nods with a tilt to her head. "Well follow me silly. If you keep sitting there Inuyasha you'll never know now will you?"

Rin then starts to walk outside of the hut. Inuyasha quickly stands up, rushing outside to her. She watches him stand there holding a rock. She giggles as she hands him the rock.

He grasps the rock and raises an eyebrow. "Okay a rock is gonna help how? Unless I can bash wolf shit in the head with it."

Rin breaks out into laughter and shakes her head. "Nope, we are gonna destroy the house. Smash it till you feel better."

His eyes widen at her, then a big grins comes to his lips. He nods and throws the rock. He quickly looks around and grabs more, launching them more and more. He then starts to kick at the boards, then punching it. He curses Kagome, he curses Koga.

He realizes as he does all this destruction on the hut he is starting to feel better. He roars out and pulls out tetsuiga, hacking away and Rin smiles and starts to throwing some rocks too. She watches him silently once she is finished throwing her rocks. She watches him rage, and scream. Watches him hack with his sword, then drops it to just rip the wood apart. He even goes inside, shredding the futon he shared with her. The one Kagome mated with Koga on.

He then destroys something Rin didn't know they had. A pallet made of furs and wood. Rin feels tears in her eyes as she surmises that it was a baby bed. A basket of some sorts for a future baby. A future pup.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Inuyasha stops his destruction when he smells Rins tears. He goes over to her he gently cupping her face. He smiles slightly. "Thanks Rin, that helped me a lot. I really do feel better. So why are you crying?"

She just shakes her head and wipes her tears. "Um I just got something in my eye, so now that we destroyed this place, where are you going to live?"

He smiles. "Where I lived before Kagome or Kikyo. In the trees silly? And who said this place is destroyed yet, come here."

He grabs her hand and leads her into the house. Stepping behind her he pulls out his sword, once it transforms he puts it in front of her. She whispers. "I can't wield it Inuyasha, it's your sword."

He chuckles and his hair tickles her neck, she smiles at the flutter in her belly. She turns her head slightly looking at him. He smiles that handsome toothy smile. "I figured Sesshomaru never let you see what it looks like on the other side of his sword when it unleashes it's attack right?"

"Right. He doesn't like me being near when he fights."

"Well I am not fighting anyone so your safe, but you can see what Tetsuiga does though. So stay still and enjoy the show."

She giggles, then her eyes go wide as he stands so close his chest is touching her back, each arm on both sides of her as he holds his sword out, she rests her hands on his arms, as he calls out. "Wind Scar!"

Suddenly Wind rushes around them and soon pushes outward and destroys the rest of the hut, and everything but them in it. She giggles softly as the wind dies down. She smiles at him once he moves the sword out of the way. She jumps up and giggles more. "That was amazing!"

Inuyasha gives a slight cocky grin, as he puts the sword away. He looks her up and down, laughing. "We have two questions for you Rin. I hope you can answer them."

"We?"

"Yes the demon in me demands that I find out the truth of it. The other is just me wanting to know."

She smiles a blindly smile at him. He never realized how destruction could make one thing so beautiful it hurt. He now understands what his inner demon was trying to tell him. Rin was a beauty. A goddess among humans.

-Now you see-

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh?"

"The two questions. What are they?" She smiles and shakes her head. "I mean if you are gonna ask the questions, your demon's gonna have to be quiet for a moment for you to do so."

Inuyasha smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah. Well the first one is mine. How did you know that destroying my hut, well the one I built for her would make me rage and then feel better?"

Rin shrugs and looks down. Scuffing her sandal in the dirt. "Because I did the same thing with my parents hut. My parents died before the wolf attack. Raiders killed them. I was so angry. They left me behind. Then I thought about how the villagers treated me and I came back a second time and destroyed a few houses. No one was living in the village anymore. They had either left or died. So Ah-Un and I did it. It was when Jaken and Sesshomaru left to fight with Naraku. So now that you know that, what's your other question?"

Inuyasha looks down shyly. "Well it's about Sesshomaru. I..um the demon.. he..."

She notices Inuyasha really turning red. She giggles as she looks up at the tree and smirks. "What getting scared of me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shakes his head. "No...not that. It's just.. It's personal and I don't know if I want to know the answer."

Rin's smirk leaves and she looks at him surprised. "Wait. Wait you don't believe those rumors to, do you?"

"Rumors?"

Rin stands up and nods. She goes over to him, taking his hand. "Fine I'll save you on asking it. No is the answer. Lord Sesshomaru and I are not together. We will never be together. Also not just for the fact he is bringing his future mate to the village to meet me next month, but also the fact I have only ever thought of him as a friend. A protector, a brother, and foremost a father."

"A father?" Inuyasha whispers. As he hears his demon cheering in his head. He sighs in relief and he doesn't fully understand why.

"Yes a father. I love Sesshomaru, but I am not IN love with him."

Inuyasha smiles then and chuckles. "Ahh now I feel foolish. Okay..so.. uh.."

Rin laughs. "Feel foolish huh? Well you can treat me to food. I am starved."

Inuyasha nods realizing he hasn't eaten much in a long time. He grabs her hand and leads her to the river to fish for her.

Rin just smiles enjoying the moment of holding his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Two and a half years passed since the day that Inuyasha finally started to move on from Kagome's betrayal, learning to live and breath without heartache. Also within those two and a half years he learned that he could see a future with a new woman.

A beautiful woman that asked nothing of him, and wanted nothing for herself but to make her friends who she considered family happy. Which included him. Now he sits in a tree as he watches Rin down in a hotspring relaxing in between bathing the kids. No not his kids.

'Wish they were mine.' Inuyasha quickly shakes his thoughts from their. He just watches Rin with Sango and Miroku's four kids. The three oldest-the two girls and boy- Whose ages range at eight years old, a five year old and a two year old. Shiori's daughter was two years old as well.

He grins as he watches his Rin. His eyes widen at his thoughts. 'My Rin? She isn't mine. She could have any man. So why hasn't she gotten married? I mean by now most of the village girls her age have been married for over a year and having their first or second kid. Rin hasn't wanted any human male. Nor any full blooded males that my asshole brother has sent to see her, and most of them were kind.'

-Doesn't help we keep those males from getting too close-

'Damn right we do.' He growls softly. He hears Rin gasps and he looks down. He hears rustling in the bushes. He leaps down and grabs what is in their. Intent on murdering it till he pulls up a squirming demon fox.

"Shippo!?" Rin half shrieks and growls. She glares at the fox. "What are you doing here?"

Shippo shows a cocky smirk, and Inuyasha growls. "Answer her idiot!"

"What can't I join too? I mean we use to bath together Rin."

"When we were little, not now. Now kids time to get out, you will get all pruny and stuff if you don't. Mizui. Hitomi out of their please and help with your brother. Get moving Akio."

Mizui and Hitomi. Sango and Miroku's twin girls were the oldest at eight years old. They grab their five year old brother Akio. Grabbing their towels. Toweling themselves and their brother down. Soon getting dressed. Mizui goes to help Rin grab their infant brother Hoki. Hitomi grabs the towel and wraps him up, gently rubbing him as Mizui watches over him. Akio goes to poke at Shippo and laughs as the fox demon gets annoyed.

Inuyasha puts the fox demon down. Shippo grins. "Come on girls let's go back to the village."

Mizui and Hitomi have a crush on Shippo so they nod vigorously in agreement forgetting their littlest brother as they take off with Shippo and Akio straight back to the village.

Inuyasha gets ready to yell at them for abandoning the rest of the stuff and their youngest brother, but Rin stops him. "It isn't worth it Inuyasha. They are easily side tracked. Especially when Shippo is involved. Can you help me though?"

Inuyasha looks over at her, knowning she is completely bare in that water. He tries to keep his thoughts out of the gutter, he nods slowly. "Sure, what do you need?"

Rin smiles and giggles. "Can you get Hoki, and get him dressed before he squirms away. He is crawling now."

Inuyasha nods and grabs the little boys clothes and smiles. Giving funny looks as the baby squeals at him. Easily getting him dressed. Rin watches as she holds Shiori's daughter Neesa. "You did that like a professional Inuyasha."

He lifts the boy up and smiles. "Well Miroku at times get's lazy and I help Sango when you are busy with Kaede. Anyways how about we get the this one back to his mom, and little Neesa too. Shiori is at Sango's anyways."

Rin nods and raises an eyebrow at him after she passes little Neesa to him. He looks at her and that laughs. "Oops sorry, sorry."

He turns around as she steps out. She quickly changes into dry and clean clothes. She giggles at him. "I know you've already seen me naked Inuyasha. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your just as bad as Miroku, and Shippo."

"Miroku has spied on you too?"

"Too?" She stifles a giggle but then breaks into laughter as she hears him smack his hand over his mouth. She smiles. "As I said I won't tell anyone the truth. I don't mind you or Miroku staring at me."

His eyes widen as he whirls around staring at her. He gasps seeing her in a beautiful kimono and her hair long and wet over her shoulders. "Why Miroku? He's more of a pervert than me."

"Yes he is, but he is faithful to Sango. I don't mind you either because you'd never hurt me or attack me. Shippo. He's young and he can't control his hormones at times. So I worry."

She smiles. "So ready to go?"

He looks down, then back up at her. "I have to do something. Can you take both of them? I mean if you can't.. I'll help but..."

She laughs and smiles. "I can handle it. No worries. Just be careful."

"Always Rin. You be careful too."

Rin gathers both Neesa and Hoki, as well as the bag of wet clothes. Making her way to Sango and Miroku's home. Inuyasha sighs then turns. Bounding farther into the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Inuyasha runs as far as he can from where he left Rin. He sighs raking his claws through his hair. Berating himself for being a pervert, and just pain wrong with where his thoughts were going.

-They aren't wrong. They are good. Very good. Delicious even.-

'Shut up! It's because of you that I have them!'

The demon chuckles, at least that what Inuyasha thought he was doing. 'What is so funny?'

-You think it's because of me that you have these thoughts?-

'Well duh, I've never had them before.'

-True. You never had them because you had the miko to fill your head. You couldn't find your head from your ass. Now that your head is clear of her. You see. You see like I do. A woman who is better than the rest. Who wants us. Like I said.-

'Rin has always been kind, but your still influencing this.' He gestures to his now hard erection. He growls in frustration on what to do with it.

-Give in. Think of OUR woman.-

'She isn't ours moron. She is our friend. Nothing more. I don't harbor feelings for her. I can't'

-Proof tonight. New moon. Your human half takes over as I sleep. You will find out the truth.-

Inuyasha sighs. 'I am not arguing with you anymore. I have to deal with this first. Then I'll find out yet again if you are being truthful.'

-Fine. But why lie to you. We are a part of you. We are you. You are me.-

'Don't remind me'

After the statement the demon shut up. As if going to the far reaches of his mind. Inuyasha sighs and goes up into a tree. He leans against the trunk of the tree and pulling his erection free. He groans softly. He decides to test himself. Hoping the demon doesn't jump into this little test.

He closes his eye sighing stroking himself slowly. He concentrates on Kagome. The woman who had haunted his dreams and made him so excited before she came back and after while they were together. He started to pump and move his hand over his shaft. He felt nothing. No excitement. No heat rushing down there. He growled. He tried a few times thinking of Kagome. Nothing. Not even a single twitch of his cock. He then tries to think of Kikyo before everything went to hell. Nothing again. He continues to try but not a single thought of her in the sexual sense came to him.

He groans, deciding to give into what the demon keeps telling him. He thinks about Rin. Just about her. No situation or certain moment. Just her. Then suddenly many thoughts of her came to his mind. Her smiling and laughing. Then her bathing. Her touching his arms. Her kissing him?!

He snaps his eyes open when he feels a twitch from his shaft. He sighs refusing to admit to the demon he may be right. He continues to think. 'Rin...she is so beautiful. So gentle. Her hands so softly. So delicate. And her mouth is so delicate I wonder what it would feel like around my...'

Suddenly his shaft came to life. Hard as steel. He whines slightly for how hard it is. He gently touches it again. He gasps for how sensitive it is. He grips his shaft then, his eyes roll back in his head as he starts to pump himself slowly. He starts to pant as he thinks of his Rin again.

His mind wanders to a thought: Rin laying in her bed and him slipping into her room as he usually does in the middle of the night. She sleeps in less layers of her kimono now that it is spring and it's warmer. He slips in and lays with her. He always wakes up with his head against her breast and his hand either on her belly or between her legs. His claws playing with her panties slightly as if trying to sneak in to her hidden folds. How easy it would be to just move the panties and slip his fingers in.:

He pants louder. Moaning now as he gets hotter and closer to releasing. He thinks more of Rin. 'She probably would let me touch her. She is so trusting. She never yells when I slip into her room as if it's a natural thing. I always wake up with my one arm around her, my head on her breast and my other hand between her legs. It would be so easy to slip my fingers in, just to feel how warm she is. How wet. Oh I know how wet she is, I can feel it and smell it. It feels so good. I'd then move over her, kiss every inch of her neck. Undo her sleeping yukata. Parting it and lick each nipple, sucking on them till she mewls in her sleep. I'd move down and lick her belly button.

I'd move down still till my head is between her legs straight to that intoxicating, that drugging aroma that drives me and my demon into a frenzy. I'd pull her panties out of the way. Delve my tongue in their and start to dine on that moistness. I'd move my mouth and tongue harder when Rin wakes up with a start. Her waking up to me between her legs going to town on her pussy, till she is pulling my hair, urging me on in completely pleasure. I'd be hard as a rock and when she cums I'll...I'll...'

Suddenly Inuyasha gives a strangle cry of Rin's name from his lips as he explodes all over his clawed hand. He pants heavily as he tries to catch his breath. He moans softly as he leans against a tree. He closes his eyes again. Soon dozing off as exhaustion hits him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

When Inuyasha wakes up, he almost falls out of the tree. He looks around noticing his eye sight isn't as good. He then looks at his hands. "Damn it. I wanted to be back at the village and hiding in Kaede's before the transformation. Oh well can't fix that. Better get moving though."

He leaps out of the tree and looks around. Noticing and checking to see if anyone is near by, when he is sure no one is. He runs as fast as his now human body allows him. He slips into the hut. Noticing that Kaede is asleep. He smiles as he moves over and covers her body with a blanket. Kissing the old woman's forehead. Despite what many see when Inuyasha interacts with the old Miko. Being crass and rude half the time. Inuyasha truly cares for her. She has been his oldest friend after all. He then moves to the pot and sees a bowl beside it. He smiles. 'Rin'

He realizes she left him a bowl out for him and chopsticks knowning he might be back after night fall as well as saving him enough food for him to eat. He grabs himself food and eats quietly so not to wake Kaede. He then moves to Rin's room. He stands in the door way and sees her sleeping.

His eyes widen as his body starts to tremble. He turns red slightly. There before him is the most beautiful woman his human, demon, half demon eyes have ever seen. Rin. She lays on her bed with a thin yukata on that doesn't leave much to the imagination. He notices the extra pillow there and blanket. He smiles slightly. He slowly moves over to his side of the futon till her voice stops him.

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm sorry Rin if I woke you." He whispers. He kneels down beside her. His hands tremble as he pushes some of her hair out of her face. She smiles in her sleep.

"Inuyasha when will you ever kiss me? I've been waiting."

"What?" He gasps. He then notices she is asleep. He sighs and lays down on his pillow, smiling slightly. He looks to her and watches her face twitch into different expressions as she sleeps.

"I've wanted you to kiss me, but you don't. I just..." She rolls over and doesn't talk again. Inuyasha chuckles and falls asleep soon after.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

As soon as day break hit, Inuyasha was himself again. He slowly woke up. When he opens his eyes he realizes where he usually is every morning. Arm around Rin protectively. Head on her breast, and free hand between her legs. He sighs. He truly doesn't know what to do. So he looks up at her face. She is smiling as she is sleeping on her back. He notices her yukata is slightly open to the point he can see more of her breasts. He sniffs the air and he doesn't smell Kaede at all. He then looks back to Rin.

-So what did I tell you? Your human half wants her too-

'Yes we like her, but my human side didn't act upon it'

-Yes, yes. That's because I am your bravery when it comes to her. I take what I want. Though I won't force her-

Inuyasha sighs in relief, then begrudingly admits. 'I want to touch and taste her. Do you think she'll freak out?'

-She doesn't have to beads to control us-

'I know but I desire her more than I think I did with Kagome or Kikyo combined. I.. just want a taste.'

-Then taste, touch.-

Inuyasha looks down at Rin's beautiful face. 'I shouldn't. She is only seventeen. I...'

-She will not be mad. She dreams of you. Of us too.-

Inuyasha smiles at that. He leans down, gently kisses her mouth. He watches and sees she doesn't move. He moves to her neck and gently kisses it. Inhaling her wonderful scent. He moves down to her collarbone. Nipping gently. She squirms slightly. He stops his eyes wide waiting for her to wake. She doesn't. So he continues, he moves his mouth to her yukata. He licks between her breasts. She moves and whimpers in her sleep.

As she moves the yukata opens more and reveals her left breast completely and the nipple of her right. He grins a toothy smile. He leans down and flicks the right nipple ever so gently. Testing to see if it hardens. When it does he latches onto it. What he doesn't expect is Rin's fingers raking through his hair, gripping slightly.

"Inuyasha." A breathy sigh leaves her lips.

Inuyasha panics but his demon stops and calms him. As he continues to suck on it, and flick his tongue over it. The demon assures him slightly.

-She sleeps. She dreams of you. She wants this.-

He whimpers as he continues to suck on her right nipple. With his movement her right breast is completely exposed. He let's go of her right nipple. Then moves to the left. Flicking his tongue over it. He then moves his mouth and latches onto it a little harder as if frantic, sucking harder. Rin grips his hair in her sleep, whimpering in her sleep more.

He moves down to her belly and licks her belly. Nipping gently. He moves lower, all but ripping her panties off. His eyes flicker up at her. He knows this is wrong to touch her, but both he and his demon now agree they can't help but want and love her. She soothes them both. Make them calm and happy. He whines briefly wondering if she does love someone, that..that someone could take her away from him. He growls softly.

"If I do lose her. I just want to give her something before she may leave me."

He runs his tongue along her slit. Breathing in her aroma. Her arousal. He licks again, slowly then faster. She squirms above him. He continues to lick. If he was a full demon his tail would be wagging. He licks frantically, he scarcely aware of having Rin's fingers gripping his ears and his hair as she holding his head their. He barely hears the gasp of her voice as he delves his tongue deeply inside of her. Not knowing what has come over him. He continues to spear her folds with his tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She calls out softly. Not knowing if Kaede is near by or not. She doesn't want anyone to know what is going on. The seventeen year old is surprised to say the least, but the surprise isn't unpleasant. It feels so good with him their she wonders if it's one of her dreams.

Inuyasha looks up at her briefly. His eyes show need, desire, desperation and something else. She also notices his eyes are turning red as he continues his actions.

Inuyasha pants heavily as he continues to tongue her. He whispers when he breaks away. "Rin.. Rin I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

He whines softly. "I.. I smelled you. It smelled so good. I just..I.. my demon...we..."

He looks down in shame. She slowly crawls over to him still extremely aroused she looks at him. She cups his face in her hands and whispers. "Inuyasha, where is Kaede?"

He sputters briefly, then whispers. "At old Tako's house. In the next village. He and his wife needed fresh medicine, also she I think is talking to the new miko there."

She looks surprised by his answer. "You can smell that from here?"

He shakes his head. "No she told me yesterday her plans before I went with you to take the kids for a bath."

"Oh. So we are alone?"

Inuyasha nods. "Rin I'm sor..."

He doesn't get to finish his sentence with Rin's mouth on his. She kisses him solidly on the lips. She whispers, with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha listen to me. If you need this. For whatever reason. Even if it's because you are lonely. I'm here. You can have me. I am giving myself to you. I just don't want you to think you are forcing me."

Inuyasha looks shocked. He wants to tell her more but his growing arousal keeps him from thinking straight. He just stares as he watches her pull her yukata off, and her panties are still on her haphazardly. She looks at him and waits.

"Well...Never said you had to stop."

He looks at her, his eyes go huge at her last statement. His demon has to spur him into action. -Take her. She wants it. Smell her. Look at her-

Inuyasha then climbs over Rin and kisses her hard yet passionately as she runs her fingers through his hair. He looks into her eyes then, whispering. "Are you sure Rin? I mean.. If you aren't, tell me please..I won't be mad. I just.. I don't want to hurt you."

Rin smiles and kisses his jaw, then reaches up rubbing his ears. She feels his shaft harden more against her thigh. She giggles softly. His eyes widen. "You don't want to know right now how I knoaw about that spot. I'll tell you later. But I am sure. I'll be anything you want. A friend. A friend with benefits. A lover. Take me. I want all of you. Not just you but the demon as well."

He just stares at her wondering when he became so lucky to have a woman as beautiful as Rin, become a wonderful and best friend as well as now lover. He continues to stare to the point she pokes his side. She whispers. "I hate to rush you Yasha but if you don't decide Kaede may be back before we even stop."

He grins, kissing her swiftly then he positions himself at her soaked entrance. She stops him and smiles. "Inuyasha.. can you.. can you do that again. I mean what you were doing.. I was just.. I was so close."

She blushes and tries to hide her face from him. He smiles and nodes. Kissing her swiftly. He drops down to the balls of his feet. He lifts and cups her ass bringing her close to the edge of the futon. He whispers. "Put her legs over my shoulders Rin."

She does as she is told letting her legs rest on both of his shoulders, he lifts her hips up to his waiting mouth. She barely realizes that she heard to voices. His voices sounded huskier and his teeth grew. She thinks silently. 'His demon wants me too!'

Rin knows she should be willing to give herself to Inuyasha like this. She also knows she's been in love with Inuyasha since she was thirteen. Having dreams of him just as long too. She can't really think of the downside of giving him her innocence. True he may get bored of her, or he may find another female. She may end up alone. She doesn't care. This is what she has wanted since as far back as she can remember. To be with a demon who also has the good qualities of a human. Inuyasha is both. So she is truly happy. She gets shaken from her thoughts as she feels Inuyasha's tongue go deep inside of her.

"Inuyasha...mmmm yes"

Inuyasha been spurred on by the sounds Rin makes below him, he continues to tongue her, gently and slowly at first till he tongues her frantically till she is crying out softly with pleasure. She has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Once her breathing calms after her first orgasm he grins and leans over, but apparently Rin has another idea.

She sits up once he releases her legs. Smiling at him, she pushes him to the futon, she forces him to sit up as she undoes his clothes, pulling off the fire rat robe, and his inner yukata. She undoes his pants and smiles as she kneels before. "I've always wanted to try this. I've heard many of the village girls talk about pleasing their man this way."

"Rin you don't have too." Inuyasha starts to say, he stops when he feels her hand, gently touch with her fingertips. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I want to pretend just for a moment. This may not last for long. But I want to pretend for a moment that I belong to you. That someone desires me this way."

After her statement she sets to work by licking and sucking on him slowly. He pants and moans, almost whining in pleasure at what she does to him. Soon she works him into a frenzy and he cries out as he releases into her mouth. His hands on her head. She takes all of him, then sits up. Wiping her mouth. She smiles and blushes.

He goes to pull her to the bed, she stops him. He growls slightly as she smiles. "I want you Rin."

"I know, I was just thinking doing this. Here. In Kaede's house isn't a good idea. We need to find somewhere to go."

She stands up and fixes her clothes quickly. Grabbing more clothing as she moves around her room. He watches her in shock and in raw desire.

Standing up he keeps his eyes on her with everything she does. He continues to watch and follow her as she walks out into the living area then walks right out the door. His eyes narrow. When he steps outside he doesn't see her. He sniffs the air and grins.

Rin runs as fast as she can straight into the woods. Holding the bag close she searches for a place to go. She runs even faster though she knows Inuyasha can find her. She stops when she sees a field of flowers and a small cave near by. She smiles knowing she found the perfect spot. She waits for him to find her.

Inuyasha stops when he sees her in the cave. His demon completely taking over. With the demon in control the other half of Inuyasha that is hesitant and shy when it concerns women is gone for now. The demon goes to her and steps close kisses her fiercely.

Rin looks at him. "You are not taking over Inuyasha's body to have me. You two share me or not at all."

The demon steps back and growls. -Want mate. Will have mate.-

"You swore you wouldn't hurt me."

-Won't hurt you, will convince you. Very persuesive.-

Rin giggles slightly. "I'll make you a deal then. Let Inuyasha out for now. Then you can do what you wish towards the end yes?"

The demon blinks but as soon as he came he vanished. Inuyasha's eyes turn golden again and she kisses him fiercely before he can question. They strip each other frantically. Him briefly dropping to his knees to pleasure her, to get her ready. He slides a finger inside her folds, she leans her head back against the cave wall and pants. Whimper at how it feels. Then she cries out as he moves a second finger inside of her.

Once he let's her get use to it he pushes in and out till she rocks her hips against him. He growls softly. She smiles, at his next words. "Smells so good. Rin so beautiful."

He then laps at her folds before he moves away and stands before her. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He puts one hand on the wall of the cave, having her press her back against the cave wall as he positions himself at her entrance. He then slowly pushes himself inside of her, making her pant and gasp in pain and shock. He stops pushing to make sure she gets use to it. She whispers softly against his neck. "Just push the rest of the way. I'll be alright."

He snaps his hips against hers and he slams his shaft deep inside her, breaking her virgin walls. He holds himself still till she is ready and she is rocking her hips against his. She whispers. "Please Inuyasha move. I want to feel you."

He moves slowly at first till her tightness drives him to the point he can't help but slam repeatedly deep inside of her. Every thrust he gruts and moans loudly, as she cries out softly at first till the heat builds between them till it's an inferno, their cries of pleasure blend as they cling to each other as they both orgasm. She moans softly. She runs her fingers lazily through his hair, when he lifts his head. The demon showed up.

-I want you feel female. I want you as our mate. Do you accept?-

"I.. what about Inuyasha.. I mean you two work together but, you seem to be running and taking over lately. Why?"

-Do I scare you?-

She smiles and continues to stroke his hair and shakes her head. "No, but I still like him too, just as much as I like you. So why are you so adamant on me being your mate?"

-I want you as my mate because you see both of us. As separate creatures, but also the same. You treat us both kindly. You don't fear me. You desire us both. I can spell it on you, even before this. Do you accept?-

She turns red, she whispers. "Your right. I have desired both of you for a long time. Your like me. Well Inuyasha.. you are both like me. You are half human, half demon. You don't belong to either worlds. Well you do, but you don't fit in well except for our small group of friends. I am human but raised by a demon and the humans here look down upon me. I am sure you saw that no male wants me. I mean marriage, or mating for life. They have no problem if they wished to use me. The demons would kill me if they could. So I do want you ever since I was thirteen. I never liked Kagome with you. I didn't think she was right for you. Maybe that was my jealousy. I.. Love you. So now you know. I am sure I ruined the moment too..didn't I?"

-Ruined no. You love ME. Us? You could have spoken sooner.-

"No I couldn't. Inuyasha barely has gotten over Kagome. I was willing to live out my life as just his friend, but I'll admit I dream of being his mate and birthing him pups."

-So mate with me? Give me many pups-

Rin smiles, leaning in kissing his lips. She nods. "What about Inu..well you know..."

-He will find out in the morning.-

"In the morning but how long.."

He grins and kisses her neck. -It will take hours. Practice makes perfect.-

He doesn't give her another chance to talk, he lays her down on the ground but not before placing the clothes down for a bed. He kisses ever inch of her, so they are moaning and panting out to each other again. Her legs around his waist as he pounds into her frantically. She claws at his back as she rocks with him. Soon he latches his mouth to her throat biting as he snarls loudly releasing his seed into her.

As he does she screams in pleasure rush after rush of orgasm hits her, her legs tight against his waist, he breaks the release he has on her throat, licking her neck slowly which causes her to orgasm again. He whispers. -I am sorry if it hurt-

She just shakes her head as she snuggles. He rests his head on her breast, leaving himself inside of her since he can't leave til he completely empties himself in her to make sure she gets pregnated. She passes out along with him, feeling at peace for the first time in forever.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Inuyasha jolts awake and looks around. He looks down and his eyes go huge. There sleeping under him is Rin. 'Rin? RIN! A sleeping Rin.' Inuyasha then moves his shirt off of her body. He gasps softly. 'A... A naked Rin?! Why is Rin naked!? What did you do?!'

Inuyasha snaps at his demon. All he hears is his demon chuckling. Inuyasha gets ready to flip out on his demon, on himself and may possibly on Rin as well. Once he sits up completely he runs his fingers through his hair. He tries to calm his raging heart. Hell he tries to calm his raging shaft. He sighs as he thinks silently. 'Why? Why her? Why now? Why not.. I don't know anything but this.'

-She wanted this. She chose to be with us. We didn't force her-

'You mean you didn't force her. I had nothing to do with this.'

-Your body. Your heart. You wanted her. I just helped. She wanted us. She is our mate-

'WHAT?! You marked her?! No...no..no. You didn't? You couldn't..wouldn't?'

Inuyasha pauses ins internal battle as he gently moves Rin's hair from her neck. There in plain sight is a bite mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He breathes deeply and sniffs her neck. He then sniffs her body. He whines softly. 'We destroyed her. Too her innocence. We..how could I?"

-She wanted you. Wanted me. Us. Our mate now. No other will do.-

'I wanted her happy, smiling. Not marked.'

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong?" Rin sits up slightly as if sensing him in distress. She moves over to him, gently stroking his cheek. Inuyasha looks at her and sighs. He takes her hands in his. He whimpers, his ears flat against his head. He looks down in shame.

"Rin, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I wanted you happy. Smiling. Not this. I never meant this to happen." Inuyasha's voice sounds broken again.

Rin takes one hand from his, he whines again as if the loss of her hand is physically painful for him now. She gently moves her free hand up and down his cheek. She hums and coos softly to him. Waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"I didn't mean to mark you Rin. I wanted you happy. Smiling. Not marked. Not by someone like me. Now your stuck with a worthless mate."

Rin though worried about Inuyasha, was still just enjoying the fact that she is with him. That she got him to let go. Now jolted back into the reality of the situation. She feels tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

Inuyasha wants to cry, but no tears comes. He just whines and whimpers. His more baser nature coming out instead of the human side. Not wanting to be rejected again. "I am so sorry Rin. I don't know how to be a good mate. Now your stuck with me. This is why Kag..."

He is silenced by Rin's lips on his. When she pulls away she sighs. "Inuyasha I wasn't apologizing. Well not really. I am sorry for you thinking this will be a bad idea. I am sorry that you regret what we did. I am sorry for the fact that I don't regret it. That I enjoyed our night together. I am sorry if you didn't really want too. I am sorry that you don't want me."

By the time she is done she is standing and grabbing her clothes. Slowly getting dressed. She looks down sadly, suddenly she feels hands around her waist.

"Rin..I'm Sor..."

"Don't Inuyasha. I get it. You regret this.

"Rin it's not..." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Yes it is damn it. You don't love me. Your demon does. I get it. No matter what I do. No matter how much I try."

Inuyasha gets ready to say something but a choke sob leaves her lips and she clears her throat as she starts again. "No matter how hard I try to show you that I care. That I love you for who you are. Demon, human, half demon. It doesn't matter to me. None of that matters because all I see is you. Just you. Not the demon only, or the human only, or the fact that your a half demon at all. I see you as a man. A strong man whose been dealt a shit hand and I wanted to help. I wanted to help but all you still think about is Kagome. It will always be Kagome. Not me. Even if your demon thinks of me as your light. His home. His warmth. All you, Inuyasha the man will think about is how much he misses Kagome. That I will always be second and I don't want to be second anymore."

She breathes rapidly as she tries to control her breathing. She quickly finishes getting dressed. She looks at him. Her eyes red, swollen and tears shining in them. She sighs. "I am going back to the village. Once their I am going to ask Sango to see if I can go visit Lord Sesshomaru. At least for a little while. At least till things go back to normal. Don't worry he won't come to kill you. I'll tell him the truth. That I let it happen. That I chose this. That I wanted this. That I've always wanted this. That I love you Inuyasha."

"Rin.."

"My love wasn't enough though." Rin whispers as she walks out of the cave. Leaving a pained and naked Inuyasha standing their. Her figure gets smaller and smaller as Inuyasha watches. He whines softly as he demon is raging in his head to go after her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

'You heard her, she is leaving to see Sango then going to see my brother. I won't stop her.'

-She is OUR mate. She has to stay with us.-

'I won't force her to be here with me'

-Wasn't forced. She loves us-

'Oh shut up. We only did this because of mating season. By now I was to be mated with Kagome. If I was I wouldn't have attacked Rin.'

-You fool. We will die without her-

'We won't die. Just suffer. I deserve it anyways. We deserve it'

Rin looks down below her as Kirara flies above the trees. She pets the demon cat kindly and whispers. "I wish I understood you Kirara maybe then I could ask you what to do. Hell I am sure they all saw the mark on my neck. They are just choosing not to say anything. Which I am grateful for, I don't know what to do. I love him. He just doesn't love me. No one can compare to his precious Kagome."

Kirara growls softly. Rin smiles. "Don't be mad at Inuyasha. His heart lies with her. It always will. I am just always going to be second to any man I know. Kohaku with Shiori. Sesshomaru with his mate Misou. Inuyasha with Kagome. I am not good enough to be put above others."

Rin covers her face as tears roll down. Kirara whines slightly and Rin pets her gently. "Faster Kirara the sooner I am there, the better I may feel."

Within a day Kirara had Rin at Sesshomaru's castle. Three hours later Misao led the girl that her mate considered his daughter. She thought it was weird at first when Sesshomaru had explained that Rin was his daughter though she was completely human. Till Misao herself met Rin a two years prior to now. She realized that Rin is so sweet, kind and understanding, that you can't help but hold her dear to your heart and love her. Misao herself now loves and thinks of Rin as her own. So to say the least that Misao was upset and angry when she saw Rin with a mating mark was understatement.

"Rin you have a mark?" Misao inquired nonchalantly though Misao was raging inside. She watches as said young woman nods slowly.

"Yes. I am." Rin nods and slowly unpacks her small bag. She notices the demoness is staring at her. Misao raises an eyebrow.

"So why aren't you with him? Or he with you?"

"Because I am not wanted." Rin shrugs slightly, as if it is nothing but even without Rin facing Misao anymore, the lady of the west can smell the tears and heartbreak pouring off the girl.

"What do you mean you are not wanted? He mated with you. A male or female demon who leave their mark on their intended want that person. They don't just leave the mark and not want them." Misao all but snaps off. Not really angry at Rin but angry at the situation.

"Well in this case the male doesn't want me but his demon does. So now I have this mark that will never go away. I will have this brand that isn't just on my neck but my soul. I'll never forget him. Will never have him far from my thoughts. I will always have him with me even if he wants nothing to do with me. So it doesn't matter. I just wanted to visit Lord Sesshomaru. Stay a few days. Then leave."

Misao sighs running her fingers through her black hair and sits on Rin's bed. Then pulling said girl down to sit with her.

She smiles. "Oh Rin. You fell for a half demond didn't you?"

Rin all but cries as she nods. Her voice meek when she answers. "Yes."

"Is it with someone we know or no?" Misao asks lightly as she runs her fingers through her 'daughter's' hair.

"Someone you both know."

"I see. So the only half demon that is in the village is...Oh Rin you didn't?! You didn't did you!?" Misao gasps.

"Yes it's him. He touched me. He held me. He kissed me. I thought he wanted me that way too. It was his demon." Rin cries softly.

Misao hugs her tight and whispers. "It's mating season Rin. All male and female demons can't control it. I mean Sesshomaru is so handsy and needy right now it's like when we first mated."

Misao gets a softer and loving look in her eyes. "It's fine. You can live here with us."

Rin looks up at Misao. "Thank you Milady. I just need to stay a few days. I promise to not get under foot. Nor cause any problems.. I..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The door flies open with a crash and their stands Sesshomaru. He looks between the two out of the three people that mean the most to him. He sighs in relief. He goes to Misao and sniffs her. He is so gentle and loving as he does this. Something in Rin breaks and she starts to cry.

Sesshomaru jumps at seeing and smelling Rin's tears. "Rin what is it?"

"It's nothing. You two look so happy and so in love. I just.. I just want that too. I thought I would get that. I am so stupid."

Sesshomaru looks at his mate and whispers. "Did I miss something? Rin is never this overly emotional."

Misao sighs and nods, she waves her hand slowly to Rin's neck. Sesshomaru growls softly. "Where is your mate Rin?"

"Not here m'lord."

"Why not?" He states bluntly. Rin looks up at him bleary eyed. Snarling and having the urge to break something he tries to calm down and he strains his voice through clenched teeth.

"Why is he not here Rin?"

"He loves another woman. I was just what his demon wants." Rin says miserably. Sesshomaru realizes quicker than Misao did who the male was and who was the female Rin was talking about. His eyes turn red quickly. He turns on his heel and storms out. Rin realizing suddenly that Sesshomaru realized who it was almost immediately she darts after him.

"M'lord wait!" She cries out, running as fast as she can, she looks back and sees Misao still sitting on the bed. She cries out the the demoness. "Misao help me!"

Misao sighs and does as Rin begs, she rushes ahead and grabs Sesshomaru and holds him back. She whispers to her mate. "I am as angry as you are. Just let Rin tell you everything else before you wish to skin him."

Sesshomaru looks down and whispers. "I should have let her be here instead of stay in that village. This is my fault."

Rin over hearing Sesshomaru snaps off. "Why does every male demon. Half or full believe that my actions are their fault?!"

Sesshomaru and Misao look at her. What they see is a strong woman of eighteen glaring at them. Though their is sadness in her eyes she doesn't back down. "I chose to sleep with him. I chose to let him mate and mark me. I don't regret it. Even if he does. Are at an understanding?"

Sesshomaru nods and then so does Misao. Rin sighs then goes to walk to her bedroom. She soon shuts the door as she lays on her bed. Ignoring everyone. Including Misao who is hovering at her door. Sesshomaru leads his mate from the door as he begins his trek to his office.

Misao looks at Sesshomaru, "Your going to go talk to him aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nods slowly. "I have too. I have to at least hear his side of the story. I know my brother can be a fool, he's proven it many times, but Inuyasha is not unfaithful. Nor would he risk Rin's life and freedom for a mating. His demon may have desired Rin. I don't doubt that but I do believe their is more to it."

"You believe that Inuyasha loves her don't you?" Misao eyes light up with hope. Sesshomaru nods and gives a smile only Misao and Rin have seen.

"Yes I do. I believe he loves her deeply and he is scared. He is scared for many many things that he shouldn't be scared of."

"Like what?"

Sesshomaru starts to walk, leading Misao into his office she looks at him as she sits down. "Well, what is he scared of?"

"He is scared of being abandoned. Kaede's sister wanted him to change into a human to save her own ass. So she wouldn't have to be a miko anymore. Kagome loved him once but then apparently that changed for some reason."

"If I could be with you, I would have chosen your brother before that wolf demon." Misao stated honestly, making her mate laugh.

"Yes luckily for me you have me. As well as Rin has Inuyasha, he just has to get his thoughts in order. Preferably before the baby comes."

"She pregnant?" Misao looks shocked. Sesshomaru nods as he finishes up his paperwork.

"Yes she is. She doesn't realize it yet. I know you couldn't smell it because all you could smell is sadness and anguish off of her. It is faint but their. Life grows within my daughter. My brother's child grows with in her. It is what Inuyasha has always wanted. Rin wants it too. If they are not together for the pregnancy or birthing the pup may end with the pup dying. Mates being separated can cause big issues."

Misao nods. "Yes I know. Go get him love. I'll watch over Rin."

Sesshomaru nods and soon turns into a ball of light. Misao watching him leave then turning to head to the kitchen staff to make food for Rin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

-Told you-

'Yes you did. Now I feel like an ass. She didn't let me talk though.'

-Still I told you-

Inuyasha just sighs as he cuts down more trees. Snapping the smaller branches off he smiles slightly. "Yes you told me. Yes you were right. My human heart, and you both were right. I love her. I love her so damn much. I am gonna show I can be a good mate. Prove to her that I'll take care of her. That I'll take care of her. Build her a house. Down side is where do I build it at?"

"Near a field of flowers. She likes flowers. She never has grown out of that." A voice states behind him. Inuyasha whirls around and sees Sesshomaru standing their.

Inuyasha turns away and gets back to work. "If you are here to gut me, hurry up and do what you will. I got things to do."

Sesshomaru sighs. "I was gonna gut you, but then I heard you and I am guessing you were talking to your demon side. So I chose not to since it appears you came to the revelation of your feelings for Rin. Feelings I knew you had for awhile now."

"Could have told me earlier."

"Could have figured it out earlier." Sesshomaru responded back. "Apparently your demon half has the brains compared to your human side. Anyways Rin is devastated by what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"She is inconsolable. She cries constantly. At least she was when I left her. She misses you. She loves you. Anyways what are you doing?"

"As you over heard I am building her a house. So a field of flowers huh?"

Sesshomaru nods. "Yes build the home near the field. Not on the flowers."

He watches his brother gather all the wood he has done so far, and smirks. "I know of a place. That is if you wish to trust my judgement."

"Well considering my own judgement has been askewed lately. It might be good to get yours. What's your idea then Oh wise brother of mine?" Inuyasha's sarcasm pours out with the statement.

"About time you realize I am wiser than you." Sesshomaru smirks. "I always have been wiser than you."

"Sesshomaru just tell me if you are gonna help or not." Inuyasha growls out. Sesshomaru chuckles slightly. Enjoying this banter with his brother. He nods though. Using his poison whip he wraps it around some of the logs, and leaps into the air.

Inuyasha grabs as many logs as possible and follows him. After some travel they stop near lush green area. Lots of trees but Inuyasha sees no flowers.

He drops the wood and looks at his brother. "Hey genius, oh wise one. There are no flowers near by."

Sesshomaru just points ahead of him, which is behind Inuyasha. The half demon turns and sees a beautiful field full of different sizes and types of flowers. With their bright colors covering almost every inch of the field. Inuyasha smirks.

"Don't gloat. We need to be near water. Women like to bath."

"Rin is not like the other human girls. She has no problem with dirt, but their is a hot spring behind those rocks. So no worries. Now let's get to work before my daughter comes back."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Two days. Two days Sesshomaru hadn't been home. Misao was pacing in fear. Fear for her mate and fear for his brother. She doesn't know what she'll do if Sesshomaru killed his own brother out of loyalty to Rin. Misao sighs waiting for Rin come to the kitchen. All the servants loved the human girl. Even the soldiers showed respect to her, if for no other reason then the fact that Sesshomaru held the girl dear to him and if she was hurt they would die. Rin had been confiding in Misao since after the first day.

How she fell in love with Inuyasha, and not just because it was some misplaced love she has for her lord. No the girl knew about those rumors and she ignored them. She loved Inuyasha because he knew how she felt. Being mistreated. Looked down upon, hurt physically, emotionally and mentally. The half demon understood and could relate.

Now Inuyasha is her mate and she can feel everything he feels. Fear. Anger. Nervousness. Rin tried to understand how she felt these emotions when all she usually felt was sadness and loneliness. Misao explained it was the mating bond between her and her mate. He feels what she is feeling too. They also can become extremely sick if they aren't together for so long. They need to be together to strengthen the bond.

Misao looks up when the door creaks as it is being opened, erasing her straying mind from the passed conversations. She smiles seeing Rin. The girl looked pale and sickly. "Good morning Rin. How do you feel?"

"Well I am up and out of bed. Does that count? Is Lord Sesshomaru back?" Rin asks softly. Misao shakes her head and fixes the girl a plate of food then holding out to the girl.

Rin shakes her head. "No thank you. I know he went to see Inuyasha. So you don't have to cover for him."

Misao's eyes widen. "Who told yo..Jaken."

Rin nods in confirming who Misao figured it was. "I knew he wouldn't keep his trap shut. Well yes Sesshomaru went to see his brother. Doesn't mean he hurt him though."

"I know M'lord didn't. He may get angry with his brother but he doesn't hate him. As well as the fact that I chose this. Now I am gonna take the food with me and go back to bed. When I get hungry again I'll pick at it."

Misao having enough of this behavior snapped. "Enough Rin. You must eat. If not for yourself for the child."

"Child?" Rin stops dead. Her hand around the plate of food. She looks at Misao. "What child?"

Misao curses herself. Not wanting to tell Rin this. She had hoped that Sesshomaru would have brought Inuyasha here to help Rin instead. She rubs her forehead and sighs."Your with child. Your with pup Rin. When a mating happens the male usually pregnates the female. Just because Inuyasha is half demon doesn't mean it wouldn't have happen. He is strong for a half demon. So you are pregnant. You must eat. To keep yours and your child's strength up.

Rin grabs the food and looks at Misao. "Fine. I'll eat."

Yet again Sesshomaru rushes into the room looking between the women. He notices Rin is sickly and pale. He growls softly and looks at Misao. "Why does she look like this?"

Misao glares at him. "You told me to watch over her. You were gone for two days. I tried to get her to eat but because she is away from her mate she is sick, and she is pregnant. It doesn't take a genius my love."

He looks at Rin then. "You should have been eating."

"You should have told me I was pregnant." Rin snapped off. She sets the food down and crosses her arms. Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and then picks Rin up. He whispers. "Misao follow us. Bring Ah-Un."

Misao nods and rushes to get the two headed dragon. He then looks at Rin after his mate leaves. "Your mate wishes to see you, and you will listen to all that he says to you."

"He wants nothing to do with me. Nor does he care about his child."

Sesshomaru growls and snaps at her. "He does care, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to get you. So stop being like those other two bratty humans and be the Rin I know."

Rin sighs. "Chichu?"

Sesshomaru smiles and is relieved to hear the voice of the girl he loved like his own pup. Especially when she calls him 'father'. "Yes Rin?"

"Does he really miss me?"

He chuckles and whispers. "More than anything. You both have been torturing yourself over a misunderstanding. Now it's time to deal with this misunderstanding and move on."

"You mean you don't mind us being mated." Rin whispers sounding scared. Sesshomaru just shakes his head.

"No Rin. I don't mind. I.. I actually hoped that once Kagome left him, that he'd see the beauty that you are. The rare jewel that is your heart. I knew you loved him. I just hoped he'd open his heart to you."

Rin hugs Sesshomaru once they land. He smiles and nods behind him. "He's just down that path. Go.. be with your mate. I'll follow shortly just waiting for Misao and Ah-Un to catch up."

Rin nods and slowly walks down the path, trying to ignore the doubts rushing in her head.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Inuyasha sits at the front of the hut. He had been cleaning it repeatedly since Sesshomaru went to get Rin. He smiles. Just the thought of Rin made him smile. His demon made his blood hum to life thinking of their mate. Inuyasha remembered, while building the hut. He remembered everything Rin ever told him.

He looks up and sees Rin standing before him. He rushes to her and pulls her close. He nuzzles and sniffs every inch of her. He whispers in between sniffs. "Mate, I'm sorry."

Over and over he continues. Rin can't help but laugh when he stops at her belly and sniffs more. He lays both his clawed hands on her belly. He gently kisses it and nuzzles it. He whines. "Rin I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. I have heard you. I should have believed you. Don't leave me again. Please not again. It hurts so much."

Rin smiles and kneels in front of him. Making him back up slightly. "Inuyasha I'm not mad. I was mad. I'm not now. I'm pregnant. Were mated. It's everything I've always wanted."

"It is?"

She smiles and nods. She takes his hands as she stands up, pulling him up too. She whispers softly. "You tell me if I am lying."

Inuyasha closes his eyes and lets their bond tell him what her words do not. She smiles and he smiles then as he feels her happiness. Her love. He also feels their child's bond as well with both of them. He chuckles. "He's happy too."

"He? It's a boy?"

Inuyasha shrugs and smirks. "Maybe. A father's intuition."

Rin rolls her eyes. "Every man's hope. To have a son. What if it it is a girl, our daughter?"

"Then I'll gut any male who thinks they are good enough for her. I am sure that will surmise right Sesshomaru?"

Rin turns to see her father stand their a smirk on his lips. She smiles when she sees Sesshomaru is happy. Misao right next to him, as Ah-Un steps up too.

"Yes I agree with that too brother. Now we must go. Misao told me something and I wish to find out myself in private."

Rin smirks as she feels Inuyasha silently tell him something. -Sesshomaru's mate is pregnant as well-

Rin giggles and waves to them as they leave. She notices Ah-Un staying there once the two dog demons leave. Rin goes over to Ah-Un.

"Ah-Un why are you here still?"

The two headed dragon growls and Inuyasha translates. "He is our mating gift from your father, my idiot brother."

"I see. Well thank you for wanting to stay Ah-Un." She hugs the dragon and untacks him so he can do as he pleases around their home. She goes to Inuyasha and grins. "So you gonna show me around or what?"

Inuyasha smiles as he leads his Rin into the hut to show her their home. "Of course my mate."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Inuyasha sits quietly as he rocks their infant daughter quietly in his arms. He looks over and sees Rin sleeping. He smiles down to the infant, chuckling softly. The baby coos softly and blinks her eyes at her father. Her fingers reaching up to grab his silver hair. It had been three months since the birth of his daughter Sayuri. She was named after Rin's favorite flower. The lily. He closes eyes briefly remembering everything up to this point. So much had happened.

-Flash back-

(Small bleeps of the pregnancy)

The first three months of the pregnancy was of Rin's morning sickness, which Inuyasha sucked it up and ignored the smells. Standing beside his mate through the whole thing. Holding her hair, making her tea, anything to help her stomach. The next trimester was easier for the newly mated pair. Less morning sickness more cleaning and preparing. Cleaning up an area just for the baby to sleep. Inuyasha building the baby's bed.

The second trimester was also when they told their friends of them being mated, and they wanted Miroku and Kaede to preform a 'human' wedding. Rin was surprised until he explained. "I don't want any human male to think you aren't mine."

Rin just laughed and let it happen though she told him that she'd never want anyone else. He knew. His human heart and his demon both knew but he wanted this for himself, but also for Rin. Even if she didn't say anything he had seen her watch with intrest and yearning when the village women got married. She wanted this, though she never asked for it. So what his mate wants, she gets. Sesshomaru even came, giving her a kimono and walked her down the aisle. He did it because. 'Rin is a daughter to a daiyokai. She deserves nothing less then a perfect wedding.'

Inuyasha knew that was bull. Rin batted her eyes and he caved, even if he hated being near humans. He was wrapped around Rin's and Misao's fingers. Same is now with Sayuri.

When the last trimester came, Rin had trouble walking. Swollen ankles and wrists. Contanstly needing to go to the bathroom. Constantly feeling dirty. Miroku teased about how many times Rin had to bath or rest, asking if Inuyasha was fed up yet. Since Inuyasha complained if Kagome wanted to stop and bath.

That caused Rin to cry with her hormones out of whack. That also caused Inuyasha to snap and attack Miroku. His demon coming out and growling out after the pummeling was over. "Whatever my mate wants, she gets."

Rin had stopped crying and pulled Inuyasha away, while Sango was laughing at her husband picking himself up off the ground. A week later after the pummeling of the idiot monk, Rin went into labor earlier. Sango and Kaede had tried to force Inuyasha out. It didn't work. Miroku tried and didn't work. It took Sesshomaru and a very pregnant Misao to show up. Sesshomaru had to lift Inuyasha up and throw him out of the hut. Blocking the entry back in.

Inuyasha paced and raged. It took hours. HOURS till the screaming stopped. He drove Inuyasha crazy. His demon was raging. Demanding to be with his mate. It broke Inuyasha's heart when he heard Rin threaten to never let him touch her again. He paced till Rin's screams stopped and a softer cry broke out. Misao couldn't stop both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha if she even wanted to try. They were both in their. Sniffing Rin down. A small mewl sound stops Inuyasha from sniffing he looks down and sees the perfect little person in his whole life. He smiles, tears rolling down. He kneels before Rin holding the baby. He nuzzles Rin's neck. He silently cries as he looks at the baby. He whispers. "Sayuri. Our perfect daughter."

"Told you it was a girl." Rin whispers, her voice slightly raw. She reaches up and runs her fingers lazily through his hair.

He chuckles weakly and smiles. "Yes mate. My love you were right."

He then nuzzles and gently licks his daughter's head. Leaving his scent on her. The baby coos as she blinks her golden eyes at him, her perfect little fuzzy black ears twitch at her father's voice, her small tuff of black hair sticking up. He whispers to Rin. "She's perfect. She looks like you mate."

He looks at Rin and sees she is asleep. He looks up and notices Kaede and Sango had left. He sees Sesshomaru watching Rin, and Sayuri. He whispers for the first time ever. "I am proud of you Inuyasha. Your family is perfect."

"Our family Sesshomaru. Our family." Sesshomaru nods, agreeing with his brother for possibly first time ever. Kneeling down as well to check on Rin, and to sniff the child in typical Inu fashion.

There life then became just about Sayuri. Their life revolved around her. Inuyasha was the typical overprotective father, and Rin was a happy mother who didn't care how little of sleep she got she was so happy. Sesshomaru and Misao came back after a month with their child a daughter as well named Seuren. Rin was so happy as was Misao. Sesshomaru wanted a son but loves his second daughter just as unconditionally as the first. His Rin.

-Flash back end-

"So much is gonna change now that your here, but also things will remain the same." He leans down and kisses the infants head gently. The baby coos softly and blinks her eyes at her father. He whispers again. "You are our light. Our warmth my little girl. You got me. Your chichue and your mama, your Oji-Sesshomaru. As well as Misao, Miroku, Sango, Grandma Kaede, Sango's kids, Shippo. As well as Shiori and Kohaku. Their daughter. You have so many people who love you. My heart, my sword is yours and your mothers. I'll love you always."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Epilogue

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha grab her!"

"Inuyasha don't let her..." Rin sighs and hangs her head slightly. She then mumbles. "Nevermind."

She looks at her mate and her daughter who is now a toddler. Covered in mud. She looks at them. "You never listen to me, do you?"

"I didn't think she'd follow me outside Rin. I'm sorry."

Rin looks at them covered in mud. She rubs her the bridge of her nose. "I know why she is muddy. Why are you covered in mud?"

"You use to think mud was fun. What happened my mate?" Inuyasha grins and puts his arms around her from behind as she is cutting up vegetables for the stew.

"What happened is that I clean the house, and you two make more then enough of a mess. What am I gonna do when the second one comes?"

"Well it's not my fault. When I heard you yell I whipped around to grab Sayuri who was following me. I slipped grabbing miss muddy there and wait what? A second one? Another baby?" His eyes widen as he realizes what she said.

"Mhh hmm. Caught that did ya?" She smiles and grabs his one hand, kissing his knuckles lovingly. She then steps away carrying the veggies.

"Your really pregnant? Were having another baby?" He grins stupidly as his eyes light up.

"Yes Inuyasha. I am pregnant. Yes were having another baby. Now go clean up the mud on Sayuri. Before she..." Rin turns and looks at Sayuri crawling on the clean clothes. Rin just sighs and shakes her head. She tries to be mad but Sayuri grins and giggles. Squealing happily and holding up clothes to Rin.

Rin laughs softly, picking there daughter up and spinning around with her. Sayuri squeals loudly. "Mama.."

Inuyasha's eyes widen when their daughter says her first word. He rushes over to her and lifts her from Rin. "Say dada?"

"Mama.."

Inuyasha smiles and hands the girl back to Rin. A mischievous look on his face. Rin backs up. "Inuyasha no.."

"What?"

"Just no. I gotta finish with dinner."

"Sayuri, I think mama doesn't trust me."

"Your right I don't, not with that look." She backs up holding Sayuri in her arms. The child squeals loudly thinking it's all play.

"Aww mate what would I do that is wrong?"

"Do you want the list?" Rin smirks and throws a carrot at his head, then runs out of the hut. Laughing as the rain falls down around them. The summer rain nice and warm feeling good on them. Inuyasha laughs knowing Rin would give in. He could feel it.

He douses out the fire for the pot. Then runs after them. He grabs Sayuri from Rin's arms and laughs. He sets their daughter down and chases Rin. Soon all of them are covered in mud, and laughing. Inuyasha tackles Rin but keeps his arms around her to keep her from getting hurt. Protecting her stomach. She smiles at him.

"Having fun mate?"

He nods and kisses her neck gently. He whispers. "You, Sayuri...and..." He lays his hand on her stomach. "Little one. Are mine."

Rin just rests her head back against his shoulder as she watches their daughter playing in a mud puddle. She also hears what he isn't saying. Through their bond.

-Rin, my mate. My love. You, Sayuri and our little one are my light, my warmth, my life. My home. Without you I'd be undone. Broken. Alone. Thank you.-

"You all are my home too."

The end.


End file.
